Golden bird
by Rmenfys
Summary: Au. Settled after the warring clans era but without chakra involved. characters are warriors not specifically shinobi. Story of how Tobirama understands that even if they show strenght and a hard exterior all women need the same: love. rated M for... well you know. Warning: this will be a very slow romance. Tobirama x OC.
1. Chapter 1: Merits

**Golden bird | Ch1 Merits**

My father has always been so kind to me, he never pushed me to do something that I didn't want to, he educated me as he would have done with a male first born, but loved me as his little girl. He always thought highly of me, and asked me for help in paper issues, and until now I never ever would think that at the end, it will always be the same:

I'm a woman, and I could not decide my own future.

My father, General Kato was one of the three military General of the fire land, in representation of the coast region. The land, after ages of war, became a state thanks to the power of the Senju clan that unified the more powerful clans and, in the process, subjugated the rest of the clans in an estate of relative peace through politics or force if necessary. In order to administer it better, the land was divided in 3 regions: coast, mountain and valley, each one with a source of production and his own force to serve and protect the order the Hokage has established.

We lived in a medium sized household that faced the sea for one side and a thick forest in the other. It was strange to have a place to belong after all that time warring, and I wished to see more of the world. But in this world, in this era it was not possible, I had a duty to my family, to my beloved father, that exceed all the wars and battles, and a couple months after I turned 22 I finally was asked to fulfill it.

-o-

_Valley Region: Hokage tower – Hokage's office_

"A falcon messenger has arrived from the coast, anija, it seems General Kato cannot attend our upcoming meeting" - Said the white haired Senju, a trace of preoccupation in his stern face.

"Ahhh, is that so, why not?" - said the black haired one, as he signed the freshly arrived pile of papers.

"It seems he's suffering a sickness, although he didn't say which one"

"General Kato? But he was always so healthy! And it's so sudden… I think we must send one of our physicians…"

"Aren't you overreacting now, anija? It may be just a cold…"

"Tobirama! He gave us the tactical move that won the war! We can't afford to lose him…besides his Intel is so good too…and he's loyal as a dog we can't-"

"I know! I know you.. we appreciate it a lot, just control your crush over him..."

~sigh~ "it's just… he's an honorable man, it would be a shame to lose him to a sickness for lack of control…"

"Ok. I'll send one of the best-"

"The best! It should be the best physician-"

~sigh~ "YOU are the best physician, anija…"

"Oh! So should be me-"

"Don't even think about that! People needs you here, I'll send the one who follows after you."

~depressed sigh~ "Okay…"

-o-

_Coast region - Kato household_

"Father?...did you call for me?"

"Ah?...who…ah! Makoto-chan"

"Yes… are you okay papa?"

~sigh~ "I wish I would my dear, I must talk to you while I still can."

"what's wrong, father? You are scaring me…"

"Child…I'm so sorry, but I'm afraid you can't yield your birthrights to your sister anymore…"

"Wha-"

"Please listen carefully, you are a clever one, I know you'll understand…"

~Nod~

"Sit by my side, dear…take my hand."

And that's when she realized it, she was doomed. Her father's hands were trembling but they were sitting by the fire in a comfy couch in his office… His sickness was far worse, and there wasn't any medicine to cure it. She looked to her father with a mixture of realization, sadness and anger, and she hated that she couldn't say no to him.

"I knew you'd get it quickly" ~he said with a melancholic smile~ "you always do" and he patted her head full of golden brown hair.

"The Senjus sent a physician, and he caught me easily… I had to confess your… authorship in the last tactical plans"

~She raised her head in astonishment~ "What?! But father! They could hang me for that… I'm not allowed to-"

"Shhhh… relax child, Hashirama wouldn't do that, he appreciates me to much… but I know you wouldn't be allowed to do as you wish. That tactical plan was a masterpiece, they'll be good to you."

"But father… the master of the ancient library already made place for me… it took me so long for him to say yes… if I go now they can't reach me in the neutral land…"

~he looked at the fire, sadness clear in his dark eyes~ "Child… mako-chan, I… I wish I could let you go now, that there's some peace here… but I didn't raise you to throw your talent to the wind or to enclose you in a god forsaken place…that's why I skipped the fact that you were a girl…-"

"Then what do you want father! For them to caught me and lock me up like a pretty, good wife and then force me to bear children and do woman chores? Because that's what they'll do when you die! They'll use me to replace those who died!"

She didn't intend to sound so rough, but the idea was so repulsive that made her feel psychically ill, she did not - would not let them lock her up on house labor when she had fought her place all over the war, and in secret helped her father in the tactical and intel moves, it was just unfair!

"Kato Makoto! I'm still alive and your father" - he was angry, but not because of his daughter's harsh words, because they were true, he knew it, that's why he had agreed to Makoto's petition to give away her birth rights as lady-heir of his home to her younger sister, and go away to find the place she wanted to have in this world…she had won that right after her efforts in the war. But now he was sick and the war was just reduced at a lower scale and complicated political affairs, he couldn't let her go… not now, they still needed her, the cultivated mind in which he so put much effort after he saw the spark of intelligence in her, he knew what the Hokage will ask… and his answer will be yes, he knew his child… she would never say no to him, she would go.

-o-


	2. Chapter 2: Plans

**All naruto characters are owned by masashi kishimoto, enjoy!**

_Valley Region: Hokage tower – Hokage's office_

"My lord, General Kato is far worse than we thought."

"What?! How could that be! He's been working with us and even made that incredible plan to win the war!"- Hashirama was stunned -

"Yes… well, my lord, General Kato has a long term sickness that shakes his body involuntarily and causes some mental blackouts… we think he has some mental damage after all the fights my lord."

"Impossible! Mental damage? He has been the finest tactical advisor we have had "- something was off, in occasions Tobirama thought his tactics had worked all too well to be real, this may be just the tip of the iceberg.

"That's correct my lord, I had the same question…"

"And? What did he said!?"- Hashirama was very distressed, he really hold this man high, it could not be that he was some kind of double spy…or something of that order.

"He… he admitted he didn't make the last tactic plan, in fact he admitted he was being helped the last 4 years in tactical planning and Intel gathering."

"What!? By whom!?"

Tobirama waited for the worst, a high ranked enemy name or an organized bandit group…

"His firstborn my lord."

~ufff~ Hashirama breathed again. "Wait…"

"General Kato don't has any son"- Said Tobirama ~frowning~, Did General Kato think he could fool them so easily?

"Umm, no… Tobirama-sama, he doesn't. His firstborn is female, a young woman by this dates if I may add…"

"A girl?" - Said Hashirama, impressed.

"A woman!?"- Said Tobirama, confused.

"Y- Yes… my lord, I've had the pleasure of know her, at first I was also shocked, but then I recalled her to be much applied as anatomy pupil, it made some sense to me."

"Is that so?! Then… we're saved! I mean General Kato is not a traitor and he has a daughter that can serve in his place as tactical advisor!"

"Really? So General Kato has an incurable and unpleasant disease and we are happy that his _female_ child could be the author of many of our victories? ...What would the council say Hashirama!? That we're on debt with no less than a young woman, who surpassed OUR tactical advisors and us in the way?"

"Tobirama… you really are that misogynist?" -Hashirama didn't believe his brother to be so old fashioned…

"No! Is not that. I don't care who he or she is, but the council IS very old-fashioned, there's no way they would let her join it as a tactical advisor, even if she planned the last 10 years of tactics by her own… we cannot let them know that, it could destroy all what we have achieved in political terms… it could start a civil-"

"Tobirama! Don't you even think of that…I understand… we can't afford to have her as a tactical advisor, but it's so unfair to let things this way, General Kato has done a very good job in this war, we can't let him die in shadows with this awful disease…I wish…"

"Just keep it quiet, anija… you're dismissed Mihara, keep secret his mental damage so it don't raise suspicion, if the council knows we have been following the advice of a sick man..."

"Yes Tobirama-sama."

-o-

_Valley Region - Hokage house, several hours later (dinner time)_

The last information leaved a bad mouth taste in both the brothers, when dinner time came and they reunited in the diner table the ambient was a little more than tense, Hashirama hated when Tobirama closed his mind machining the next step to take without consulting him, he wasn't gonna let him do it this time.

"_Tobirama…?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_I was thinking of a way-"_

_~ Earth's shuddering~_

"_Shit!" - Tobirama held his katana and dashed outside_

"_Was that an explosion?"- Hashirama held for his weapon too, and run beside his brother until they reached the center of the town. Smoke…_

"_It seems so, quick!"_

-o-

_Valley Region – Council room, next day_

"They had the nerve to make terrorism in our doorstep even after we won the war!"

"What happened with the Intel? It never happened when General Kato was in charge of it!"

"How could it be!? It could happen again, people is scared!"

"Bring back General Kato, he can't retreat to the beach after the war, there's still so much to do!"

The council was very scared after yesterday explosion. It was a box full of gunpowder that was ignited in a watchtower near the village perimeter, the village security should have detected it, but it was very clear they needed more control over security. Tobirama just bite his tongue, at this rate it wouldn't be too much time after the council knows the state of General Kato, and then, suspicion will raise, he couldn't allow it, all they have fought would be destroyed in a day, just because they relayed too much in one man… a man that wasn't sincere enough to tell them he was being helped by -

"Tobirama!"

"Anija!"

"The session is over, we need to talk"- Hashirama's expression was very serious, he meant it.

"Let's go to the office"

-o-

_Hokage's Office_

~sigh~ "people is too scared, we need to take measures"- Hashirama said calmly

"I know, I already thought something-"

"Did you? And what is it?"

"We need that woman, she's the only thing that General Kato will leave after his passing, and she has the experience so-"

"We should marry her!"- Hashirama was quick to interrupt, he was thinking the same before the explosion.

"Yes, I was thinking the same, we should get her near someone on the tactics or Intel team, so she can get access to everything without the Council noticing it…"- Tobirama stopped talking when he saw Hashirama's cat expression…

"What? Do you have someone willing already?"

"Well under more normal circumstances I would like to know her first, but you see, I asked Mihara some details about her, he didn't knew much but he said she was single, beautiful and reserved."

"And your point is?"- Tobirama didn't like how things were turning…

"It must be you!"

"Never!"- Tobirama interrupted quickly

"Why not!? You don't have a sweetheart, do you?"

"N-n"

"And that's the last thing we can do for General Kato! He's the last man in his family. Who will take care of his daughters and land when he dies?!"- Hashirama was on drama mode.

~angry grunt~

Tobirama was speechless, his brother was right, they owed the Kato family. They were the first in join them a long time ago when their father was still alive and were the most resourceful and less problematic of all the families… but still, He wouldn't know what to do with a wife, a woman… what if she was too problematic?

"Is that a yes? I will count it as affirmative! You will look soo good as a husband~~~!"

Hashirama was too happy way too quick. Did He planned this all along?


	3. Chapter 3: Intoductions

**All naruto characters are owned by masashi kishimoto, enjoy!**

-o-

_Coast Region – Kato household (3 days after)_

This has to be a joke.

She was past the age of marriage, in fact she thought she was totally discarded as an option…but it was a suitable punishment for her meddling - she thought - How could his father agree with this! Sending her away, when he was obviously losing his grip to reality…who would be in charge of the men and their training routine and who would intercept the messenger birds passing by the zone with the precious information?! Nobody else knew how to use the whistle. And to a Senju… she could never escape them, no matter how good she was in stealth, they were far too good. Even if she could escape, her father already had sent the answer… He knew the move they would do and sent it even before their letter arrived here. He even knew it would be a Senju! Damn him and his years of experience… but she was a good daughter, she would not bring shame to her family… to him.

She burnt the letter in the fireplace until the wax seal disappeared, and went to her room to pack for the journey, her flame slowly losing her power.

-o-

By the time she was on the journey, she was more like a corpse than herself.

At least she could bring Shimobashira with her, the white dire wolf was her only comfort and she was petting him while trying to ignore her sister's annoying jibber jabber with her maiden. They were here to make sure she dressed and acted like a proper lady.

The valley was undeniably beautiful, the meadow full of different flowers before the dark green forest was an outstanding contrast, and the river reflected the sunlight in way that made it very appealing since the valley didn't had the cold breeze of the coast… the coast, She would miss the beach and the caves the sea had carved in the cliffs, even if they were nomads before, they had always remained near the sea…

-o-

_Valley region – Konoha Barracks_

"They're here Tobirama let's go to greet them~~!"

"Stop it! You are the only happy with this…"

"Why are you so grumpy Tobirama!? I got you a cute and collected woman to meet…or is it you prefer…other company?"

This time he didn't even answered with sounds and just limited himself to scowl, Hashirama has been annoying him since the acceptance letter arrived two weeks ago. He had scowled so much lately that his forehead hurt. But the day had come and he was trying to put the blank face as he didn't care… and had worked, putting aside the moments Hashirama annoyed him. He just kept on his work and ignored Hashirama's presence.

"Tobirama, you'll have to meet her sooner or later, and I recommend you sooner since you will be marrying her…and I'm sure you don't want an unknown in your room…or in your bed, Don't you?"- Hashirama put his cat face trying to break some of Tobirama's ice walls, hoping he had some blood in his veins, he seemed stressed, the kind of stress only a woman's soft touch could take away.

~sigh~

Well least he made a sound…

"I'll go after the barracks's water supply is functional"

"Yes!"- Hashirama congratulated himself and walked outside of the barracks directly to his house, but no without screaming some recommendation to Tobirama

"Remember to get a shower and wear some perfume Tobi~~ women don't like smelly grumpy cats!" – He avoided a wood piece and got himself out hastily.

-o-

_Hokage house – Male baths (five hours later)_

The shower wasn't pleasant. He could hear Hashirama laugh fondly, like he knew that people all his life. Sometimes he envied his easiness to befriend people, his marriage had been arranged too, for the good of an alliance, but he and Mito seemed truly in love a year after their union. He wondered if he could do that…- No - he knew he could not let another enter his routine so easily, He would do that woman very miserable.

By the time he headed to the room it was late into night and could heard the noisy conversation in which they were entangled. When he opened the rice paper door Hashirama and Mito were sharing Sake with two strange women, one laughing resoundingly and the other more reserved but smiling anyway. The noisy one – he thought – should be the General's Daughter, and his stomach clenched uncomfortably, she was with no doubt beautiful: impossible long and straight shiny brown hair, slightly tanned skin, a juvenile heart shaped face with big dark hazel eyes- just like her father - with large dark eyelashes that fluttered quickly to him when she noticed his presence, but she was noisy as hell. He put the blank face and nodded in acknowledgement to the guests.

"Oh! Tobirama you deigned to appear!"- Hashirama was very happy and you could deduce this wasn't the first Sake bottle they shared.

"Brother, you've kept waiting your guest, how rude of you!"- Mito scolded him and although she was drinking she looked far more composed than Hashirama.

"I apologize" – he nodded again but said nothing, waiting for the rest to introduce themselves.

And then, the dark haired woman broke into a noisier laugh than before.

"Ajem, ajem, I'm sorry if I annoyed you my lord, it's just you sounded so much like her"

"Her?"- Tobirama was already with a feet out of the room, he obviously had made a face of disgust when the woman laughed because she, as drunk as she was, noted it.

"Ah… you thought I was your fiancée? I'm honored my lord, you are a very handsome man, but the lucky girl is my older sister…"- She said with a suggestive look as she scanned him without shame.

"And she is…?"

"In the room assigned to her, until you share yours my lord~, Yuu can lead you if you wish…"

The dark purple haired maiden was standing as the door of the opposite side in which Tobirama had entered opened.

"That will not be necessary"

"M-my lady, I'm… the lord Hokage invited us to drink…."- the maiden seemed suddenly stressed, as if she was being caught doing something wrong. The woman ignored her as she looked around the room with a serious expression.

"She's more upset than me"- Tobirama thought - her square face and high cheeks gave her a stern semblance, she also had a slightly tanned skin but that was the only thing she shared with her sister. She had a snub nose, when her sister's was straight edged, her hair reached a little more than shoulder length and hold a lighter shade of brown that almost matched her tan skin and small mouth with fuller lips when her sister's were wider and more shaped, but what most caught Tobirama were her eyes, not like her father's dark and friendly, those were deep turquoise predator eyes and were silently defying him, he had seen them before… but he didn't quite remember where, she too was very beautiful in an entirely different way.

…..

The short embarrassing pause was interrupted quickly by Hashirama.

"Oh! Mako-chan you came back! are u feeling better? You came just in time, it must be the connection between you guys!"

"The noise stopped, I supposed someone came in"- she said quietly, examining Hashirama but making it sound like the most obvious thing in the world.

She nodded to acknowledge everyone, and before Tobirama or anyone could reply she closed the door and turned away.

…

"Well, she's kind of intense isn't she? Hahahahahahaha!"- Hashirama broke the awkward moment with his drunkard laugh as he motioned Tobirama to come sit by his side, an offer Tobirama impolitely rejected as he turned around and led his steps to the kitchen, he was starving.

-o-

_Hokage household – kitchen's yard_

At least they had quinces, which were hard to obtain in the coast, but here, it seemed they have a tree… and that was enough to make her life a little less bitter.

She knew that guy, he was the Hokage's brother… and was quite proficient with katanas and long bow and… that was all she knew about him.

Her father always praised the way he moved in the battlefield and it seemed they worked together on the tactics and strategy, but he never gave in details, and she haven't minded it any time in the past, now... she was a little insecure, even perhaps afraid… she had hoped the Senju she was assigned to, to be more older, maybe with a dead wife and grown children, so she could persuade him to pity her and he would not ask anything of her. But things were horribly wrong now.

~sigh~ this man was a highly praised bachelor, young and strong, a male in the prime of his life, who mostly - surely wanted children and an active bedroom life. She didn't wanted him or what came with him, she didn't even know why they gave her to him! There must be a good number of younger virgins waiting for him and…. No, she knew why the Hokage did it… he was his right hand and was immersed in the strategies and tactics unit ~sigh~ this was far worse than pity.

"Is that quince too dry? Your sighing reverberates in the kitchen"

She should have been very immersed in her thoughts because she didn't hear him approaching, or he was too stealthy…or both.

She ignored him and continued to eat her fruit, looking the tree roots as if they would going to bloom any time soon.

He just sat at the other end of the bench eating a bowl of miso soup in one hand and smoked fish in the other.

They were like an old married couple brooding in silence.

"Tobira… Hey! There you are! I knew you will get along~~"

Tobirama finished his food, took the quince heart from her hand while ignoring her glance, nodded in her direction and retired through the kitchen to his room with Hashirama on his heels wearing a confused expression.

"So… what do you think? Isn't she beautiful? Although she doesn't speak too much… but that doesn't bother you... quite the contrary, hmmm?"

"Maybe, but shyness isn't the reason for her lack of dialogue"

"C'mon Tobirama! I know you liked her… you didn't do that disgusted face thing and you looked soo cute eating together in the moonlight~"

"It's not like I have an opinion in this decision, we need her, the end."

Hashirama put an arm in Tobirama's shoulders and put his face so close Tobirama could smell the Sake.

"Aw don't be so shy Tobi, you didn't took your eyes off her in the room, I could even see some kind of realization crossing through your face…"

~sigh~ "Maybe… she was just so…"

Hashirama's eyes glowed in hopes his brother would had a first sight crush, just like him, but Tobirama was far from that, and the only thing that came to his mind was…

"Golden?"

-o-

Thank you for read till here! Again I'm apologizing for grammatical errors cause I don't have a beta so It happens: c

Please review what you liked or disliked!


	4. Chapter 4: preparations

All naruto characters belong to kishimoto!

**Chapter 4: Preparations**

_Valley region | Hokage house_

A week, she would be tied in a week.

Ever since she arrived her mind could only think a way out of this situation, even when she knew it wasn't possible. It could be infertility, nonetheless could only be tested if she tried… so obviously not. Maybe that she was utterly useless in home chores, but they had plenty staff to do that; she could be annoying, but how? She just would achieve to annoy the staff; maybe she could destroy something precious? But the war had destroyed almost every family relics, men valued just their swords, and to destroy a sword… she would need a blacksmith, another failed idea.

This… man was as stubborn as herself, and none of them wanted to give up the wall. Thus in the last week, they just watched each other from behind, and let others to do the wedding arrangements.

It was a nice staying, until the head maid of the Senju house visited her. The Senju brothers didn't have surviving parents, thus the head maid has been taking care of the household until Hashirama married Mito, however Mito delegated all but the administrative chores to her.

"Well, well, what do we have here…" The head maid had walked in with an obvious disdain on her face.

Makoto simply looked up at the older woman, just to let the woman know she had her attention.

"Ah, don't you have manners to greet a person when you first see them?"

"Excuse me lady maid, but I don't know how to refer to you, in my household we didn't have someone like you-"

"Someone like me?"The woman frowned, it was obvious that didn't made her happy.

"A head maid; it was my mother who play that role."

"Ah… I see… let's see what your mother taught you" She sat down in front of her and gave her a false smile.

"What do you wish to know?" She was being as polite as possible… for her standards.

"Your skills my dear." She had brought a clipboard with paper, brush and ink and was poised to write.

"I've been taught the art of war; specially strategy and tactics, I'm also good in administration and arithmetic, and I was in charge of our household's supplying-"

"Administration is a good thing, but Lady Mito already does that here." She interrupted her with an irritated look, "and the rest of your 'capabilities' are very unsuitable for a woman, what would you do with them, improve our cleaning rhythm? Ah! Please-"

"Also I'm learned in the ways of medicine, in bones and war wounds-"

"Well… that's more useful, but since the big war is decreasing at fast rate I think we wouldn't need your services in that area… my lady."

That was all the information she would give to this woman, she clearly disliked her and she wouldn't let her to stomp all over her like she wanted.

"You see, after the war we retreat to lick our wounds and replenish our numbers in hopes war never comes to us again, but maybe for someone like you… it would be better if it just stay as it was…"

"No one sane would want that" Makoto spat with clearly controlled angry, what was wrong with this woman?

"At least you have some sanity in you." She stood up and started to inspect the room she was staying in. "As I was saying… in these times a man needs woman like me; capable in sustaining their home and children… You?…You are just a trophy that will not last long."

She hadn't wanted to last at all, but she bit her tongue, her staying here would be worse if she annoyed the wrong servant.

"Nothing to say…huh? At least you know how to remain quiet, but if you keep glaring at me or to your husband or any man, I will slap that pretty face every morning from now on, understand?"

She didn't know she was glaring, at this point it was like her normal expression, and as much as she would like to make her eat her words, she choose to look at the floor. This wasn't her territory, she could not win this battle… not now.

"I'll take that as a yes, I hope you to be pretty good in childbearing, since you have nothing else to offer."

When the head maid left she just wanted to destroy everything in her room, how dare she?

This was exactly what she feared, the pretty mirror case for the jewelry her mother gave her was no more than a mess after it hit the wall.

-o-

_Hokage's office_

"You can come in Sonja-chan."

"Hashirama-dono, I… got to know the girl."

Hashirama instantly left what he was doing, "So? What did you find out?"

"Where did you find that girl!? Putting it easy, she is totally unsuitable and useless… She cannot do anything; no cooking or washing or mending clothes or babysitting. Is her lineage that amazing that we can overlook this in favor of the offspring she can produce?"

Sonja-chan had been their wet nurse and caretaker since their mother died giving birth. She was a strict woman, and loving when it came to them. He trusted her judgment, but Mito already had told him she was a little unnerving with the housekeeping thing and with women in general… apparently she favored the males.

"Sonja-chan… Don't be like that" He let out a small sigh. It seemed he would have to unfold the truth behind this arranged marriage.

"The real reason for the marriage is… we aren't in need of that kind of skill from her. We settled this marriage in order to get her an easy access in the strategy and Intel unit, if she and Tobirama put their differences aside and produce offspring it would be convenient but it's not the main reason."

Sonja was shocked. It wasn't common for a woman to put their hands in that kind of issues, that would give her far too much power, and she had threatened her, this wasn't good.

"But Hashirama-dono, why her?! We have plenty of good and smart men that would be glad to work in that."

"She's General Kato's first born and the one who planned the last move that gave us victory and ended war Sonja-chan. Treat her with respect and keep it as a secret. You witnessed the last terrorist attack near the town, we need her Intel and brains here."

"You know the Council will not overlook this Hashirama-dono." She said with a hard expression.

"Yes, that's exactly why we're marrying her to Tobirama instead of putting her directly under our command as part of our troops." He said with equally stern voice and expression, he knew Sonja didn't liked it since she was old-fashioned, but he needed her cooperation in this.

"I understand. She had better be worth all this trouble."

"She had been worth it up till now."

"I see, well she just told me about her education, she spoke about the strategic thing and some administration capabilities, she also said she had medical training, though just in bones and major wounds, nothing like midwife labor or herbal knowledge as a normal woman would have."

"Well Mihara already told us about that, she didn't mention anything else? Her hobbies or what she likes to eat?"

"I didn't thought you wanted that kind of information boy, I was testing her potential as a wife." She huffed, he should have told her who was that girl before! Now she had mistreated her and wouldn't give her any information… Why did he wanted to know that kind of stuff? It was just useless information…

He eyed her for a bit before lending an extended sigh, "Sonja-chan, you didn't threatened her already, did you?"

"I'll send a younger maid to befriend her."

"Okay… I'll leave it in your capable hands."

She nodded and went to take her leave, but then she remembered something.

"What does Tobirama think of this?"

"He accepted."

"Of course he did." She exited.

-o-

_Konoha's Library_

This woman was, by far, the weirdest he had known. She didn't get annoyed at, talked to or even looked him… He didn't know how to interpret her behavior; was she ignoring him and the whole marriage issue? In certain light he was doing the same, but a small voice in the back of his mind was telling him it wasn't a good thing to do. Leaving the marriage aside, they would be working together in political and battle administration. They would be as co-workers they should be able to develop some kind of sane relationship, but when you have to share the same bed with that co-worker, everything becomes complicated.

Tobirama was in a predicament: he didn't wanted to be the first one to break the silence. That would just make him look like he was more interested in the matter than she was herself. However, Hashirama was constantly reminding he knew nothing of her, and in some point in this year he would have to consummate the marriage. Sleeping with a stranger, that word put the shivers down his spine and disgust in his stomach.

She was the daughter of a well named General. That same General was also known to hold pretty questionable relations with some free swords (Ronin), smugglers and other underground shadows in order to provide some decent Intel. The same General that had confirmed to them about her help in the planning. Why not in Intel gathering too? Tobirama wanted to at least confirm it in some shape or form so he could take measures or not so many. He was a cautious man.

So here he was, spying on her in the library, pretending to read some administration record in a place he knew was out of her vision. He had seen her entering this place on several occasions; she had seemed very pleased with the large collection of anatomy treaties.

For a high ranked General Daughter she dressed quite humbly, in fact, she dressed like a man.

She never wore kimonos, just a Haori decorated in different shadows of white and green with golden edges, but under that she wore just plain white linen pants and a high neck shirt decorated in pale brocade with canvas slippers. That kind of pleased him, at least she wasn't extravagant. He wasn't sure if she was wearing make-up and her hair wasn't as long as her sister's but it was always tied up so it didn't bother her while reading. Her nails were short which indicated she wasn't spoiled although it has been almost three years without a big battle-

"How much longer are you going to stalk me?"

Tobirama didn't see that coming, he kept his head down pretending he hadn't heard what she had said.

"This is the third day, do you need something?"

He had clearly underestimated her. At the beginning Tobirama assumed that, like the most of women, she had not been trained in advanced combat, even if she knew theory it wasn't the same, but as he looked at her better; (from afar) how she moved, her apparently acute senses, and how she looked for any quick escape route when she went anywhere. He was sure she had been trained more than just beginner, so, now he was going to sleep with a trained stranger.

"You're misinterpreting."

He couldn't accept he was stalking her. He was the Hokage's second hand, he didn't stalk people, not in the safety of his village, he was just compiling information. She just took a book and abandoned the building in direction to Hashirama's house.

-o-

"You were right, he arrived there a while after me, three days in a row."

"I told you sister! He IS interested in you after all~"

"That means nothing, the library is a public place, anyone can enter the place and do some reading"

"What!? No! He has been following you the past five days, I've seen him!"

"Did he? Maybe it's because we live in the same place and do similar things."

"I thought you were smarter."

"And I know you aren't."

"You are impossible you know!?"

"You may go to your room now."

"HUUMMM!" Her sister made an angry noise and closed the rice paper door as hard as she could.

She had to admit she felt curiosity, but her statement was true, her sister's intent to drive her on him was futile. She already knew what she need of him in order to work together. She knew his strategic preferences from years of mail interchange, knew his combat style and even some of his gaps since that time she had to fight him for a misunderstanding (and he obviously didn't recognize her, since she was wearing a keffiyeh). He relayed just in logic and she respected him for that. She thought the same way, but one thing was to know the warrior, and another was to know the man. She wasn't sure if she wanted the last one.

-o-

_Konoha's library_

He was ready to leave when he heard her, it was easy since she was stomping her way through the place.

"There you are!"

She seemed exasperated, and was noisy even when she pretended to be quiet. He made the decision to give her a little of his attention by inviting her to sit in front of him.

"Yes, we need to talk. Look, you and my sister are rock hard headed and won't accept the fact that you both are going to be a couple! I know I can't force you to love each other but you should get to know her at least!"

Well this was information falling from the sky, he was too prideful to ask, but now, she was giving free information. He wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth. He looked her with his undivided attention.

"At least you seem interested. My sister… well, is there something special you want to know about her?"

Tobirama wanted to know a lot of information, but asking too much right now would give the wrong impression; like he wanted something more with her, which he wasn't. That being kept in mind, he started with the one that worried him the most.

"Does she have combat training?" He asked with a blank face and crossed his arms.

"What? I thought you… Oh… Well yes. In our clan all the women are trained in hand to hand combat, at least enough to free themselves and run-"

"That was not my question. I'm asking about advanced training."

She remembered her sister narrating an occasion in which she had a fight with the white Senju brother because some refugees were mistaken for spies. It seemed he didn't remember, or it was possible that he never knew it was her.

"Umm, yes… but that is something only she could answer-"

"What kind of training?"

"Hey! I came here on good terms, now you are just being rude!"

Tobirama huffed, he wasn't being rude, he just wanted objective and concise information…

"I… If she is in fact a warrior, that would change things."

"Why!?" She looked appalled.

"Because that make her more dangerous than I thought, I would have to take more measures."

Her face paused, her mouth dropped open while her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "What kind of measures!? She means no harm to you! She would never do anything our father wouldn't, you have our full loyalty!"

This woman, in contrast with her sister, was an open book. Tobirama saw she really believed what she was saying, but he needed some more details in order to be calmer.

"Then tell me, what kind of training has she endured? What kind of weapon she favors, aside from the tactical planning. Which role she assumed during war?"

She wanted her sister to have a happy marriage. For her to accomplish that she would have to tell him all of what she knew. She sighed, it was for Makoto's future. She would understand, eventually.

-o-

_Hokage's Office_

"Oh! Tobirama, I thought you had one free hour till the reunion-"

Tobirama closed the door and secured it. He spun around to question his older

brother, "Hashirama…You knew!?"

He didn't like the accusatory tone in Tobirama's voice… "Knew what?"

"Of her! Of Kokuyo… you did this on purpose!?"

"What? What do you know of Kokuyo? Did someone find his lair?"

"NO!" Tobirama never yelled, he was pissed. "Then you didn't know?"

"Of what!? You are very agitated, come, sit…"

He sat rigidly, was it actually true? When that girl told him that the general's daughter was in fact the most wanted Intel smuggler, he just blew up in anger. It made sense, the reason all their efforts to find him were futile.

"Now what were you saying about Kokuyo?"

Tobirama looked him for a while, calculating his words, it was starting to make Hashirama nervous.

"Anija, do you know who this woman is?

"Isn't she General Kato's Daughter?"

"Aside from that… Do you know who taught her?"

"I assumed it was her father. Could it be Kokuyo!? You think she's covering him?"

"Her sister just told me, yes she is and… Kokuyo isn't a man… but herself."

Silence reigned in the room as Hirashima tried to absorb the new information.

"Makoto-chan is the coldblooded smuggler that sold us enemy Intel?!"

"We have yet to confirm it…"

"Tobirama, are you inventing this to cancel your wedding? It's in two days and it is very child-"

"Ngg-NO!" He scrubbed his face roughly as he let out a sigh. "If this is true… That could fix our Intel problem, but could arise problems with our allies. We have to know now! If I marry her and it proves to be true they can accuse us of complot!"

"I know! But how? She's not going to just come here and confess…"

"When I fought him-her in that misunderstanding I scratched him-her in right side of his-her thorax…"

"If she was trained to fight that will not be enough, anyone could have that scar!"

"No… It was the sword of the thunder god, the scar would be colored in light yellow from the poison it holds, also it would explain how he-she survived it… She knows I use that kind of poison."

"And how are you going to look there before the wedding? Huh!?"

"We can have a maid to look for it!"

"The sisters are very secluded, they bathe and dress together, they don't allow anyone in."

"You already asked!?"

"I wanted to know small things about her so I could tell you!"

"You… stupid bird brain," Tobirama let out a long suffering sigh. "Even if I marry her, if we don't… consummate it I can null it, I just have to get access-"

"Tobirama! You are talking as if she's a thing! She is a woman for god's sake!"

"A dangerous one if it's true!"

"Maybe, but then again, you are also dangerous to her well-being. You picked a fight with her after all."

"I was in charge of the security, it was on my right to doubt, and we haven't confirmed the identity yet."

"Well, you know, not all the suitors wait until the wedding night to 'get to know' each other…" Hashirama said as a sultry comment.

Tobirama frowned deeply. "I'm not… That is NOT going to work on her!"

"How do you know? Have you tried? You seem to be in need of some action~" Hashirama was doing that suggesting thing with his eyebrows, raising them up and down rapidly. Now he was making fun of him.

"Okay! Don't get mad Tobirama, your face is tomato red! Even if she IS the face behind that black scarf no one else have to know, we can keep it as a secret and you win a wife that can take care of herself… and has a nicely toned body~"

"Anija! We are hiding too many things for this woman, if someone finds out there will be too many dirty clothes in our hands."

"Tobirama I think you are overreacting. She just smuggled information, not people, and fought on our side of the war-"

"And a lot of people disappeared under his-her footsteps."

"Bad people, remember they were double spies. You're so ungrateful Tobirama… Someone has to get their hands dirty, if this woman is in fact Kokuyo, then she is an absolute genius!"

Tobirama couldn't reply to that, and he had found himself in this position too often since this woman arrived. He didn't liked it; but Hashirama was right. In these times it was convenient to keep her by their side, so he would have to wait until the wedding night.

-o-

Special thanks to Thepheonixhost , my beta! :3


	5. Chapter 5: Awkward

**hi, sorry for the long pause, i'll update some action by the weekend in compensation ^^, please review! **

**All naruto characters belong to kishimoto.**

**Ch5 | Awkward**

_Valley region | Hokage residence: Saloon_

The marriage ceremony had ended, a cocktail was being held in the couple's honor afterwards but only a few guests from the prestigious clans were enjoying the cocktail.

The ceremony had been quite modest and low profile, very much like how they had been asked by both parties (although they chose it separately and without consulting each other). It was rather awkward, even for an arranged marriage.

Most of the guests thought the serious semblance of the bride was due her father's absence, who had been trapped in a thunderstorm and couldn't make the trip… or so they had heard. The groom's stoic face had always been his habitual expression so no one questioned it.

For Tobirama, though he was the definition of stoicism, he still felt uneasy inside and he was struggling not to show it. He knew she didn't want this; and while he didn't enjoy social encounters, he wished for this one to never end.

The knot in the pit of his stomach didn't allow him to taste the food properly, then the fact that he had to receive congratulations at her side from people he didn't know, didn't do him any favors. He just wanted to dip his head in Sake and wake when everything was done.

During the course of the war he had engaged some intimate encounters with some women, but even then he preferred other activities. His thoughts on women were; they were always complicated, with the tendency to ask for too much time and dedication. Then to top it all off he was required to confirm her alias while in the course of said encounters.

What would he do if she was Kokuyo?

Hashirama had insisted he must keep it to himself or make some kind of truce with her, nothing too difficult, but what happened after that? Would she attack him, deny it or just shrug it off? Would she let him touch her at all? Hashirama had just laughed when he expressed his concern, "You just have to know how to kindle her fire, little brother. Maybe her sister can offer you some details." That was the last time he would comment the subject. He wasn't a prude, but those kind of details were private.

It was an arranged marriage, but he made an oath and because of that he owed her respect.

Tobirama was so lost in his worries that he didn't notice that all the guests had left and/or out drinking their lives away in the gardens. Makoto had tugged on his sleeve after a moment when he didn't answer her call.

When he came to she was already half the way through the corridor, dragging the Uchikake dress (which she had been forced to wear) with grace. Hashirama winked at him over his shoulder as he swayed with his own wife. Tobirama rolled his eyes at his intoxicated brother before following after his newly made spouse.

-o-

_Hokage residence: Tobirama's Room_

His room had been changed dramatically with the Zen double sized bed. He used to sleep on a futon he stored during the day, they must had it changed while they were at the ceremony, because it wasn't there when he had left. The bed had a nice dark wood platform and white conventional sheets. It looked quite comfortable.

She had walked into the middle of the room and was beginning to remove several layers of cloth. It was a shame though, he did have to admit that she looked breath taking in red and gold.

Her voluminous hair had been tamed, golden brown silk that ran softly to her chest framing her face rather well. Fire red painted lips matched her dress, and wild turquoise eyes outlined in black to highlight them.

It was supposed to be his chore to remove her clothes, but the word uncomfortable was lacking in description for what he felt at that moment. He had intended to shrug it off, and then remove his own clothes but he just managed to get a grip on his Haori. He was used to women coming to him, not him to them.

By the time he finally removed his Haori she was already in her hadajuban, but instead of waiting him to make the first move she opened the blanket, knelt down on the bed and looked at him.

His eyes narrowed, what did she intend to do?

She didn't look nervous and to take off the Uchikake by herself, that was a bold move. It seemed even she wasn't untouched, not that it actually mattered to him.

"I know my sister told you."

"Are you confessing?"

"Have I committed some crime?"

"Don't play fool with me, prove your statement now."

She smiled under her eyelashes, "Ohh? If you want me naked you will have to be gentler, you know?"

She was playing with him but he wasn't going to take it. She could be hiding the smuggler under this lie. She clearly knew he was talking about the scar, then it was true she was involved with Kokuyo. He slowly began to close the distance and her playful smile disappeared.

"I know you don't make void threats. I'm sorry I broke your fingers but they seem to be perfectly healed now."

"He could have told you that." He didn't stop his movement.

"I'm not bedding you tonight."

"That's not in your hands to decide, it's my right-"

"Are you going to force me?" The tone in her question was meant to be a challenge, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "Look, I know it's my duty to submit myself to you and I will not stain the name of my father, but I would like some time to be acquainted with you." She breathed those words with the same blank look she had worn all day, was that glint of playfulness in her expression her true nature?

Tobirama didn't have a clue on how to get her to show him her scar (if she in fact had it). She had said that if he wished she would consume the marriage tonight, but that held the promise of a dark future and a very tense relationship… On the other hand, she was asking for time, for what? He did not believe she needed that familiarization, he thought she would use it to warn the smuggler of their movements, or to flee.

He held his ground, they held a long staring contest.

A sigh drew from her burning lips. "Alright, I'll show you. We are allies and shouldn't keep secrets after all." She moved to remove her hadajuban. She didn't have a clue on how he would react; however, she was ready to fight with her bare hands if necessary. She pulled her right arm out of the thin nightgown to expose her right breast.

Tobirama's eyes grew wide. Right there, under her breast, sat the scar. It was thin with an unusual yellow color almost diffused into her natural skin tone. He made a move to touch it, but she immediately covered it. Pulling her arm back, rearranging the nightgown, then waited for his reaction.

She was the smuggler.

He was kind of relieved, it brought things to a more personal level.

His mind began to wander too quickly, he wanted to ask her so many things; how did she do the smuggling, why did she do it at all, her contacts, how she kept her secret for so long, was she completely and utterly devoted to Konoha and peace? Her sister had already told him they were, but he needed to hear it from her.

Makoto saw all the questions in his eyes, his expression went from astonishment to confusion in under second. She wasn't used to seeing so many expressions on him. It amused her in some way. He clenched his fist and she thought he was going to attack her.

She flinched back and quickly clambered up into a defensive stance on top of the bed. Instead of attacking he made a deep exhalation and exited the room swiftly.

She wasn't going to chase him, though. She simply shrugged it off and moved to lay in the bed until sleep would come to her.

It had honestly not been as bad as she expected, considering it was the first time they had exchanged more than three sentences.

-o-

Tobirama didn't know what to do.

He had played out all the possible outcomes in his mind and prepared a course of action for each one of them, but when the moment had come, he couldn't touch a single hair on her head.

He was trembling slightly from impotence, cold sweat on his forehead. He needed some air and time to think alone, he ran his hands through his hair on his way to Hashirama's inner garden.

In his head he had planned on grabbing her from the hem of her nightgown and interrogating her all night if it was necessary, until he was content with her sources and motives. In reality she looked way too fragile and soft as the faint light of the paper lamp bathed her exposed skin. He was flesh and blood after all, of course he looked the scar but he also noticed the small firm breast and the equally small pink areola decorating it. He only remembered he was staring a warrior when he noticed the toned shoulder and the way her sternomastoid ran furiously in her neck. It was strength and femininity all together that took him completely by surprise (and his hormones), and he found himself too attracted toward her for his liking.

How should he proceed? He scrubbed his hand over his face, frustrated. He felt as if he was drowning in a glass of water, it would be easier if Kokuyo were a man. No, he was being unfair. For what he had seen, and for a woman, she was almost as practical as he was. She had offered low resistance and precise answers (except for the flirtatious joke). He chastised himself for forty minutes before Hashirama took notice of him seated on a bank beside his largest bonsai when he was on his way back to his room.

"Tobirama? What are you doing here? You should be enjoying your new wife!" Hashirama asked in what seemed to be an angry tone attenuated by alcohol.

"This is all your fault." He huffed, he needed someone to vent his anger and frustration.

"Are you having problems in THAT department? Cause I told you to make a halt on the brothel before-"

"Stop it Hashirama!" He nearly shouted.

Hashirama was surprised, his brother only named him by name when he was truly enraged. This had happened only twice in the past.

"She IS…" He lowered his voice. "she has the scar."

"Then it's true." Hashirama suddenly came to his senses.

Tobirama gave a flat nod.

"What did you-"

"Nothing."

"Nothing? Why? I thought you had a plan?"

"I HAD a plan, but she…" Tobirama didn't know how to explain his mesmerized reaction to her.

"She…?"

Red began to climb from his neck to his face. It was much too dark for Hashirama to notice it from that distance, but he knew that expression, and was very amused to see it in his usually stoic brother.

"She got under your skin so easily? Pfft… I think you should've experienced more of the company and ways of ladies little brother."

"She didn't do anything." He hissed.

"That's even worse! She dismantled your carefully planned course of action and she wasn't even trying!"

"Anija, lower your voice!"

"No. Now you listen green sprout, you are a twenty-eight year old married man and you have to learn how to treat a woman. First-"

"Hashirama it's four in the morning! Stop screaming and come here!" Mito shouted from their shared room.

"But… Woman, my brother needs my knowledge-"

"And you'll be in need of a new wife if I have to wait another second."

Hashirama shrugged and scurried to his room as quickly as a drunk man could.

"Pff." He snorted, he wouldn't let her treat him like that. Well she apparently already knew her place, so it was one less discussion.

He finally decided he will go through it as always, ignoring needless interaction. Once he made his decision he went back to HIS room and decided he wanted HIS futon back but that could be arranged in the morning, when he no longer had a sleeping wife in 'their' bed. For now he would settle sharing oxygen and space… While secretly enjoying her body heat and soft smell.

-o-

She wasn't in bed when he woke up the next morning.

He dressed and a maiden informed him that his wife was taking her breakfast. He began with the arrangements:

"Take the double sized bed into to the next room."

"To your spare room my Lord?"

"Yes, from now on it will be my wife's."

"As you wish my Lord."

-o-

_Hokage's residence: Dojo_

Tobirama felt like himself again, sweat and sword polisher in his nose, nothing like a fast cardio workout to begin the day. He was in the last stretching stage when Hashirama interrupted, disgust written in his face.

"What do you think you are doing Tobirama!?" His shrill yell confirmed the anger.

"I'm training."

Hashirama grabbed a fist full of the hem of his shirt, "You are dishonoring your wife." Hashirama hissed to his face.

"We are not comfortable with each other. I placed her beside my room, what's the problem?" He freed himself from his brothers tight grip and began to clean and sheathe his sword.

"You haven't even tried to get to know her, did you even ask her?" Hashirama threw his hands up, "Aaargh, I don't even want to ask about the consummation."

"No, but I assure you she will agree."

"Because she made an oath! Maybe she wants a normal relationship, why are you distancing her from you?"

"She is the one pushing me away, and you are putting too much effort into this to have us fulfil your ideal family concept, this marriage wasn't made for that." Tobirama let out in a hurtful tone.

"You don't need to remember me that. I thought it would be good for you." Hashirama spoke the last sentence with a sad tone and withdrew himself.

He knew Hashirama was being touchy but that didn't change the guilt that plagued him. He would overcome it.

He decided to wash down the bitter taste in his mouth with some breakfast.

-o-

A maid was removing the plates from the breakfast table, Mito was with Makoto but was already leaving.

Tobirama greeted her and he made a motion for Makoto, demanding that she would stay. She nodded and sat back down while Tobirama took Mito's place and waited for the maid to bring his habitual breakfast.

She was admiring the gardens which were exposed when the rice paper door was open, she looked bored.

"You don't seem upset." Tobirama began casually.

"Should I?" She said in a lazy tone.

"Well, my brother is. Did he tell you about the bedroom change? Or perhaps Mito."

"Yes, she did. She seemed quite appalled."

"Are you?"

"No, in fact, I'm quite pleased to have some privacy, it has been a considerate act from you to accept my petition."

"Are you thanking me?"

"Yeah, why?"

She came and went from formal to informal dialogue, sometimes her informality grated against his nerves since he wasn't used to informal relations with women. He dismissed the issue this time.

"I thought you would be unhappy, since I didn't tell you before of the change of plans."

She pursed her lips slightly, "I'm only here as an advisor, the final decision falls on your shoulders."

Formal speech came back, he wondered how long she could wear the formal mask in front of him. His breakfast arrived and he sipped his tea quickly.

"The council meeting is planned for around four in the afternoon, I'll go to my room when it ends, be alert."

She picked the underlying message and left after nodding. Real problems were beginning.


	6. Chapter 6: Values

**Here we are again (yes two in a week :o)**

**All naruto characters belong to kishimoto**

**Chapter 6 | Values**

Their rooms were divided by a rice paper door but were part of the same unit, the same tatami mats decorating the floors. She really didn't need to pay very much attention to notice when he entered his room. He walked with heavy steps, it must had been a complicated reunion.

She knocked on the wooden panes that held the paper door together, asking for access.

"You may enter."

She slid the door open revealing her actual room and part of the bed that last night was in his room, with a massive white dire wolf resting peacefully.

The animal stared at him at full attention, upright ears and wide yellow eyes. The big wolf cocked his head, sniffed the air and then went back to sleep.

"He knows your smell, it was in the bed."

He looked her with apprehension.

"He will not attack you, I promise, I have trained him since he was a pup."

"Unless you order him to do so?" It was more a statement than a question.

"In theory, yes."

He settled for a sigh, "I don't know how I accepted this." He rubbed between his eyes. He had heard rumors of the big wolf that came with the coast people, but never thought it would be THAT big, but then he remembered that big cat Kokuyo mounted. Maybe she smuggled exotic animals too?

"Do you wish for some tea?" She brought the tea set, like a good wife would. But honestly, she had never used one of those before.

He nodded and began displaying maps and operatives reports over his desk and the floor.

"The explosions, (there had been two more displayed events and four explosives detected before they were lighted up in two weeks), left evidence that we need more protection. We assigned the design and supervision of a new perimeter wall to the Nara Clan; Sarutobi and Senju Clans will build it, followed by the addition of a patrol and public safety system operated by the Uchihas."

"Just the Uchihas? Isn't too much responsibility? People will blame them if something else happens."

"They assumed the risk it takes, and will incidentally appease the unilateral ego war they have with everyone else."

She shrugged, it wasn't a good idea but she didn't have the last word. Uchihas were too isolated and it seemed they didn't want to change that, just like Hyuugas.

"In the explosion department, do you have any whispers?"

She nodded and went back to her room. She brought back a slender parchment sealed with an intricate set of threads. She pulled a particular one and the parchment unfolded itself. She placed it over the maps for him to read. It contained a map of Konoha and the nearest settlements drawn freehand, marked with points all interconnected by red and purple tinted lines, each point hold a paper pasted aside (copies of the message's content). Each point was the interception place and had a name.

"This attack was conceived by two clans, to deceive attention and hit another target. We have some notes but they are encrypted, we haven't had luck in the interrogations either even with "persuasion", I'll fetch the messages so you can read them tomorrow. Maybe you know something we don't."

He nodded. The amount of information in the parchment was so precise it scared him. He was conscious, Hashirama had been warned of at least three of the four blocked explosions but didn't think she already was working on Intel before the wedding.

"The rest of the information is in the reports and maps but surely you are aware of it. The Council wasted all of our time arguing about clan integration, power, and influence balance."

"I see, I'll began studying the maps."

An hour later he finished his analysis on the parchment but she was nose deep in to the reports. He was too hungry to wait for her and decided not to interrupt, he just left to the kitchens.

He felt like an ass for having judged her the way he did. Before he looked at the scar, he was convinced her father had exaggerated her dotes in order to get her a good marriage, that she was just one of Kokuyo's informants and in resume, that she wouldn't be as useful as Hashirama assured. She had changed that in an hour and he kind of saw why Hashirama was so annoyed with him.

He filled his plate with today's menu and accepted the exported tea from a young maid some lord had gifted them in their wedding, it was actually tasty so he ordered some for his wife in consideration for her efforts. He should have ordered food too, but that would be weird for him to do, they were sleeping separately after all.

-o-_Tobirama's room_

Tobirama had left thirty minutes ago, and Shimo scratched at the door lightly asking to be with her. She had denied him at the beginning, but his whining ended up convincing her.

A maid knocked the door offering some tea Tobirama had recommended and she took it inside to drink it at the desk. She took caution so as the maid didn't see Shimobashira, she knew his size made the staff nervous.

When she placed the tray on the desk Shimo began snarling at it. She knew the meaning and her blood ran cold. She brought her poisons antiquary and made Shimo recognize it.

She heard the first scream. She needed to hurry up.

-o-

_Hokage house: Dining room_

Tobirama couldn't identify the kind of pepper they had used in the food but he was sweating after the fifth spoonful. It was delicious but the itching obliged him to drink some tea to placate it. When he heard the first scream he stood up quickly and the world flipped so brusquely he had to kneel, he heard a second and a third scream and then could no longer distinguish how many there were. His head throbbed and his stomach clenched furiously. He couldn't get enough air, and his vision blurred. The last thing he saw was a pair of white slippers and turquoise pools.

She had run into disaster when she entered the hall. She pushed through all who crossed her path, went through the kitchen and saw three dead maidens. Bloody pop-eyed, blood ran down from mouth to chest. She picked up a saucepan and filled it with fresh water, took a deep ladle and run to the dining room across the kitchen.

He was so damned lucky. There, on his knees, one hand pressing against his stomach and the other on the floor for support. She threw chairs and tables aside and pushed him up on to her lap. He could barely breathe and his eyes were irritated for the effort. She threw his head back and forced a ladle full of water down his throat, then two, three until he was spitting it.

Then she squeezed his thick throat until he choked leaning him over so that he could empty his stomach on to the floor. She repeated it until all that came out of his mouth was water clean of bile.

Hashirama and Mito found her when she was trying to drag an unconscious Tobirama to his room. Fortunately they haven't had the tea yet. Hashirama was horrified and helped her with the dead weight so she could prepare a detoxifying brew, the sooner the better.

Hashirama already had disrobed and tugged Tobirama in the double sized bed when she arrived, Shimo patiently seated, waiting for her. She gave the vessel to Hashirama and he made his brother swallow the whole content with gentleness and affection rarely seen in a man.

Finally, she exhaled the air she was holding back, she had done everything she could, from now on it would depend on Tobirama's will to live.

-o-

It had been a tragedy, twenty three deaths, all staff members. The tea was identified as a rare flower very difficult to find and harvest for the toxicity it holds. It had been almost eradicated from the lands… almost.

She knew this was the real blow. That the explosions authors had planned this, they had targeted Tobirama under her nose. Little did she know that it was just the tip of something far too big for her alone.

High fever and malnourishment threatened to kill Tobirama. The poison had been poured almost entirely out, but what little he metabolized was tearing him inside. the fever testified of the controlled infection and each passing day he seemed paler, as if it could be possible for him, indicative of internal bleeding.

At the second day she was thinking hard about what she would do. She felt offended because this happened on her watch, but on the other hand, if Tobirama died she would be free. As a widow she had the right to stay under his brother wing, allowing her to continue the Intel labor in the shadows as Kokuyo without Tobirama's constant pressure and wife labor on the horizon.

Tobirama hadn't been so bad, but they had been married just two days before this, she didn't believe she had known him truly… but he let her be. She had thought he would force himself on her but was wrong. Apparently he wanted the same peace she did.

She was a woman after all, and would have to live forever in a man's shadow, it was her father's before. Now, it was only logical to be Tobirama's.

At the end, she convinced herself to put more efforts on Tobirama's safety, he was a brilliant man and one of the best warriors in the alliance. He didn't deserve this pathetic death, besides, she had a reputation as healer and had witnessed a great one. At one time, when an old healer from the mountain region healed a man with a similar prognosis, she had watch him completely dedicated to the patient for three weeks. She could do that for him; for her family honor. The last thing she wanted to do was disappoint her father.

And so she began.

She cleaned him each day in the morning so his pores would be free of impurities and toxins. She made liquid protein concentrates instead just the chicken soup Sonja was giving him and supplied him progressively with water so that he could have strength to fight back the fever. She changed the wet wipes on his forehead and body, and talked to him while in his state of unconsciousness and made sure he had ocular reactions. She moved his body so he wouldn't develop bedsores, massaged his body, and moved his limbs so his muscles and nerves didn't suffer too much for inactivity.

Hashirama kept giving him the brew every day and was pleasantly surprised with her changed attitude towards his brother. The first day she had only looked from afar as he and Sonja took care of him. Something had changed and she began to make all these things not even old Sonja knew about. And she stayed the rest of the month by his side, until he opened his eyes and she was the first thing he saw.

-o-

When he woke up it was like a mountain had buried him. He felt dizzy and weak, his tongue thick, but he was alive. He remembered it all in a quick flashback. He heard a noise in the room and saw the same turquoise pools he burned in his mind when he thought he will die.

And that was all he needed… a life debt with Kokuyo.

He had annoying mixed feeling with this woman and his head hurt too much to think about it, he needed a bath with urgency… and water, lots of water.

He let out a pained grunt when she moved his head in order to provide him with water and soon he was holding the pot himself drinking in spurts.

"You shouldn't load your stomach too much, you have been eating liquid slurry for a month."

And she was right, he was already full. She at looked him in the same way she did before this, in a blank stare. He wanted to know everything about what happened, but at the moment he just could articulate one word: "Bath."

She didn't need to hear it twice, she called a maid and rose up towards a room behind him. He could hear water falling and began to move towards that direction, he could barely sustain himself so he practically crawled to the door frame using the wall for support.

"What are you doing, you can't walk!" She admonished him, then threw the last bucket of water and dismissed the maiden on her way to him.

"Come I will help you." She put one arm around his waist and with the other took his arm and pull it over her shoulders securing it in place and became to walk to the bath.

He was completely taken aback with her sudden helpfulness and it wasn't like he could have denied her help or oppose resistance.

She entered the bath with him, sat him down and began to remove his robe. He felt incredibly stupid, he couldn't even match her hand's speed. It all moved too quick, he only managed to mumble a weak "No" because he couldn't even elaborate his thoughts into words just for her to take his arms and softly let them fall at his sides.

"It will be alright, I've been bathing you the whole month" – That eliminated the word dignity from his vocabulary, but was so numb he almost didn't care and as she began the bathing. Drowsiness overtook his senses, he just looked at her like a zombie, enjoying the attention. When she reached his hair he actually fell asleep again, this time for relaxation not illness. He woke up when she spoke again. "Tobirama, can you hear me? I need you to help me, you must try to get up." He had a small towel over his head and a bath towel was on her shoulder waiting for him to get out of the water. Slowly he summoned force, stumbled onto her but reached the edge and climbed the small steps of the built-in tub, always with her support. She wrapped him in the bath towel and guided him to the double bed. She motioned for him to sit, and began to dry his hair, like his mother did when he was a child, before she had died in her fourth labor when he was six.

Then she dried his torso and arms patiently and asked him to lay back so she could dry his lower body, initially he just watched the floor with zombie expression waiting for his body to return to 'normality.' It bashed him that even as numbed and weakened as he was, his body reacted so vividly to her touch and ministrations. It had been a clinical touch and treatment, maybe it was true he had been neglecting his "needs" like Hashirama told him…

Her monotonal voice interrupted his thoughts. "Tobirama, it's normal for your body to react like that. You have been prostrate for a month without sexual release and also, erection is produced as a basic reflex when you are in vital danger and your mind faces the last chance of propagate your blood continuity."

Her explanation make it all worse in some wicked way making him more conscious of his estate feeling the heat spread down his body, descending right to his crotch, making it twitch.

Well if she wasn't annoyed neither would he be. With that thought he leaned back and focused on the ceiling.

-o-

It was kind of sad to see him like that, this man was a proud creature and the poison had reduced him to a mumbling zombie.

At the beginning of the month when he first fell in bed, she allowed herself to admire his body while she bathed him. He was a beautiful specimen (anatomically speaking), she had to admit it (at least to herself). In part it had motivated her when she started massaging and moving his limbs, to reduce the muscle mass loss, and it had worked in some degree, he could be a lot worse after a month of prostration. But to see his zombie gaze, numbness and now his complete submission to her was… shocking.

She had passed the last month looking at every detail of him since she was all day by his side and left only to bathe and do the nature calls.

She memorized his straight nose, his short white eyelashes and thin lips, the strong angular jaw that gave him a manly air in contrast with his light features which made him look more fragile than his brother. The way his Adam's apple looked, how light was the skin in his nipples. How she could count his serratus on sight and follow the fine path of equally white hairs that got a shadow darker at the point where the oblique wanted to meet each other, and then she found herself too interested in him…

She seethed her displeasure tucking him rudely in bed again, that way she could go away and grab some food. She was being obliged under the shadow of an unknown, she shouldn't be admiring him in that way.

She didn't care about being her father's shadow but this man, he had done nothing for her except for giving her a scar that still had a dull ache. He didn't deserve her care.

-o-

**I want to thank immensely to my beta: Thepheonixhost. It motivates me a lot that someone wanted to beta this noob writer ;_)! please review ^^**


	7. Chapter 7: Indecision

_**Thanks for waiting! I wrote this chapter months ago but my beta couldn´t read it for me, so I felt a little guilty with all the follows the story has gotten so I posted it regardless :P if someone else want to be beta you are welcome too!, enjoy :D**_

**C7|Indecision**

Hashirama felt one less weight on his shoulders when Tobirama woke up. With in the last month he faced all the difficult political decisions normally done by Tobirama all by his lonesome, it was hard and an endless job to do with a grim aura of death held over his brother's head. However it seemed as if Tobirama had some stroke of luck when it came to his wife and her caring nature.

Hashirama thought it was strangely pacifying.

He hadn't been able to talk to her very much simply because before the marriage they weren't related and it wouldn't have looked right to engage in a conversation with a woman with single status, but from what Mito had said about her, she was all of what Sonja had said and more.

She was actually a very open minded person and was quite outspoken (a quality Mito enjoyed a lot since too few women shared), she professed deep love and admiration for her father, according to Mito it could cause a lot of bumps in their relationship. Mito feared the idealistic paternal figure she held would infringe on their relation as a couple, men don't like to be overshadowed after all.

Mito also saw the analytic coldness Makoto gaze held, but hers was different from Tobirama's. Mito could tell she had seen and done more of the darker and bloodied things, she held no self-doubt in her soul and if she could have seen what Madara had done. It was highly likely that she wouldn't have accepted Hashirama's piety on him.

It scared and excited him.

Eagles in all colors, shapes and sizes went to Tobirama's shared room throughout the month, air traffic so high Hashirama had to build a little aviary so they could rest before being sent back with the answer.

The information rate was overflowing and they were already pointing their weapons to the suspicious clans to avenge and submit them.

He just hoped Madara wasn't involved in this assault. It had been six months since he left the village and Hashirama prayed all his days hoping to never have to face the byproduct of Madara's betrayal in his life.

-o-_Tobirama's Room_

His muscles were still sore after the month.

He really appreciated the physical therapy this woman (his wife) was applying. The idea was still weird and it was becoming harder to convince himself that he had a wife. In the stupor state he held this month all the recent events before the poisoning seemed very much like a dream, a very uncomfortable dream.

He couldn't remember much from previous events but since he woke up she had been all he had seen and heard from. At this point almost everyone became a suspect and Hashirama wasn't letting anyone in except for direct family.

The dizziness didn't help either. It was like the feeling he would get when he would stay too long in the hot springs.

The brief moments when he was awake enough to concentrate, he observed every detail he could get. The deep and rich golden color of her iris, her long, thick light brown eyelashes, the arch of her brows, how the space between them wrinkled when she found a particularly tense area, her small nose followed by the narrow but full lips, and the way her breath would sometimes fan his neck and back as it would tickle.

When he could no longer keep his eyes open he just felt. He felt her hands on his body repelling the numbness and activating his muscles again, the soft clinical touch relaxed his analytical brain and awoke something deep and primal inside him, he wanted more.

She was HIS after all.

But it could wait, it should wait. It wasn't like he could do something about it right now, and she certainly hasn't changed so much of her opinion in a month.

The bliss ended abruptly at the intrusion on Hashirama entering with his dramatic expression, she caught the signal and left before Hashirama could involve her too.

"Tobirama!" Hashirama fell on his knees at his bedside and wrapped him up with a bear hug.

"I thought you were dieing! You have to be the luckiest man alive! I love you so much! I'm so sorry! We will avenge you!" - Hashirama said quickly with trampled words and wide tears in his face.

And there he was, the ease that Hashirama had for ruining his pleasing and tranquil moments was incredible, but Hashirama was his last brother and he loved him endlessly, not that he was going to say that out loud.

"Do you know who was behind this?"

"We just need some physical proof to face them, Makoto-chan's shadows are on it." Tobirama opened his mouth to speak but Hashirama was too far gone. "She's awesome! Did you see the birds? And all those messages, she took care of you too. You will be forever in debt did you know? And she's pretty, did you changed your mind about her? I bet you are wishing you had use your honeymoon for something better now, don't ya?"

"I'm in no mood for your jibber jabber, brother. I appreciate your concern, but I barely saw her the whole month since I was unconscious."

That seemed to brake Hashirama's heart.

"Yes, she has been nice, and she's very good at massaging. I didn't think she, of all people, would be the one who ended up saving me and cared for my health."

"Actually I think she's like that with everyone, OHHH! I didn't tell you! Mito is expecting! I'm going to be a father can you believe it?! And Mako-chan has been so nice with Mito, she knows a lot, not just of healing, but of natural body process too!"

That took him aback, he was very happy for Hashirama, but also the thought of not being "the only one" did hurt his ego a little. Then she was doing it because it was her duty.

"I think the baby is going to be a girl but Mito has placed a bet for a boy, but in any case you're going to be uncle!" Hashirama paused and actually took in Tobirama lying if front of him, "are you doing alright? Maybe you need to rest some more I was too excited."

"Yeah…" Tobirama replied slightly breathlessly. "I mean yes, I think I need more rest my head is spinning a little."

-Hashirama hugged him tight-"my little brother~ take care of yourself so you can come back to your people, to me, you now I need you"-

-*sigh* "You just want me to do the boring paper work"-

-"Hahahaha! Yeah! You got me but don't you always?"- With that said Hashirama stared him with a melancholic expression for a couple of seconds and then left.

As soon as the main paper door was closed the one between their rooms opened, he saw her head poke in a little to see if Hashirama had really left, maybe Hashirama's enthusiasm was too much for her too?

She had been in the other side of the paper door eavesdropping the conversation? It wasn't anything so private and even if it was, she was the spy master… she would know all eventually, or that was his logic mind trying to convince him. He wasn't used to this kind of intromission, usually the spy master was part of the war council and just reported in the council meetings, having the spy master in his bed was entirely different.

-o-

Makoto resumed the massage where she left off, she didn't wanted to eavesdrop their conversation but the walls were made of paper and the fact he liked her massage skills drew a small smile in her face, Tobirama was a man of few words, unreadable and complex, every piece of information she could extract from him was valuable.

She didn't particularly like the feminine art of manipulation but she knew someday she will have to use it.

-o-

The month and information passed quickly, each day Tobirama needed less assistance but his physical state wasn't at top level, in fact he could just defend himself. She had planned this anyway, the second stage would consist in strengthen him but there were too many eyes in the Hokage's state. She had some of her own in the house after the intoxication, but the staff was huge and many were too old, keeping track of all their movement was proving difficult for a newcomer.

As a result, Tobirama was restricted to the inner complex where the bedrooms were located, where _she_ could control the gossip, if the rest of the council saw him this weak it would only give them an opening to civil disruption, laying aside the image that would give to their enemies.

No. In order to keep his current state secret, the only ones who could train him were Hashirama and herself… and given the current conditions Hashirama didn't had too much time to do it.

She would have preferred to have one more month of kinesics sessions with Tobirama before moving in to workout but obligations gave her no choice, they didn't have more time and Tobirama was a capable man after all, he'll be okay she told herself… but she had to admit it… she will miss their sessions. It was the perfect excuse to touch him without him wanting to touch her ̶̶ yeah it was pretty selfish ̶ but to her… it was her way of interacting, slow, private and personal… very personal. At this moment she knew every physical weakness Tobirama held, every muscle that needed training, each stiff tendon and every scar pulling his pale skin… and how he liked it to be touched and treated.

He thought she wouldn't notice it but she certainly could differentiate a relief sigh from a pleasure one, she didn't turn him on his back just to respect his modesty, something he really held high, or so she had learned.

Against all her thoughts she had become quite comfortable in this place in the last months, Mito was friendly and different from all the other noble women she had get to know until now.

Hashirama was so comprehensive it shocked her, Mito was totally outspoken with him and you could see the love and confidence they profess each other… although sometimes they make her want to puke.

The only loose end was Tobirama, he had been no more than a plant till now being unconscious or numbed most of the time, the few interactions she had held with him before the incident had been kind of aggressive and imposing, even territorial; he was so different from his brother but who was she to argue? She wasn't that different either.

She only hoped for him to respect her own space as he had promised before. He was a handsome man no argue, but that was all. Yes she had enjoyed the view but just that, the consequences of letting him any further in her area were something she didn't want to deal with.

-o-

For Tobirama the last month had been one of meditation and reflection. The daily kinesics session with her was what he expected the most, she had incorporated active exercises gradually but had maintained the massage at the beginning and end of the session, and it was pure bliss. He was restricted to the inner area but even if it irritated him he understood the reason, he said nothing and calmed himself meditating.

He didn't expect a change the day she transformed his room in a dojo, no massage this time neither in the beginning nor the end of the session, just warming up and stretching – a normal exercise session – He appreciated the granted loneliness while doing his daily workout but after two months of seeing her daily… he missed her presence, only a little of course.

Hashirama had left a week ago in a mission to expose the suspect of the attack and as much as it annoyed him, he wasn't in condition to go, not physical at least.

She had left a week before Hashirama, probably to scout the area and give the final approval for the execution of the mission.

This gave him a lot of time to think and train, she had left a list with a detailed training schedule and foods, which brought his thoughts back to her… *sigh* Kamisama… what was wrong with him. Three months ago he was the most reticent in sharing his space with her, now he couldn't take her out of his head, he knew the caring was for duty, because she had made an oath, but it seemed so selfless and voluntary, his mother had been the only female he had allowed that kind of closeness… even so back then he didn't feel this way, Makoto was pleasing but also burning, relaxing but arousing at the same time, sometimes he even had to fight down some pleasure faces and moans.

It was slowly driving him crazy. He loathed it but deeply he was beginning to crave for it again and at the same time he felt highly aggrieved for not having her absolute attention, - "it must be the confinement"- he said to himself first, but then another month had passed and grumpiness overcame him.

And then, they came back.

-o-

_Konoha's Barracks_

-"Good job to everyone, I'm highly pleased with your performance! Keep the standards and energy!"-

-"HAI! Hashirama-sama"- Said in unison the group of elite warriors.

-"You can retreat to your families and women"-

The group bowed jointly and left

-"Took you longer than you thought anija"- Tobirama spoke from shadows.

-*sigh* "What are you doing here Tobirama… I thought you were confined to the rooms for your own good"- Hashirama turned around to face him, he looked tired.

-"I have improved a lot in a month at least in appearance and confinement is taking the best of me"-

-"Ah… could it be you are being a little possessive about Makoto-chan? ~. Fear nothing my little brother, she's still yours and is perfectly safe!"-

-"Is nothing like that!"- Tobirama hissed, Hashirama touched his nerve so easily…

-"Oh…then you are troubled about your dear big brother~?" Hashirama played shy-

-"I just wanted an excuse to left the rooms, now you are back I suppose we will finally train"-

Hashirama begun to touch Tobirama's arms, examining his muscle volume hurriedly, which causes Tobirama to recoil.

-"I said I'm ready! This regimen is affecting more my mental state than my body…"-

-"I know, I see you are irritable, but we can't afford arousing suspicion. Makoto has a plan to train with you, just wait for her"-

-"Her? Why not… I see"- Tobirama said with a hint of disappointment as he centered his attention in the ground.

-"You really see, brother? You didn't saw her working in field, she's a wonderful warrior, she uses a different approach in combat but she's very competent and skillful."-

Tobirama looked troubled, he didn't know if he should tell his brother about his confusing thoughts on his wife… but Hashirama misinterpreted it as disappointment.

-" Look, _you_ more than anyone knows the amount of work I have waiting in the office, you need her more than you are able to accept… all the village needs her and the information her net can provide, you should learn how to keep her happy"-

Tobirama abruptly turned his gaze from the floor and looked at his face with slitted eyes.

Hashirama knew what slitted eyes meant, he got him wrong or he didn't give a shit about his opinion.

-"I'll not be a bed-warmer… Tobirama hissed low.

Ah, he got him wrong -"I'm not saying that"- said Hashirama a little amused with the mental image of Tobirama in that kind of rol.

\- "…"

*Sigh* -"Look, Tobirama this isn't a place to hold such conversation, but when you made that oath it implied much more than just sharing a bed, you are sharing your lives and happy people work better than sad or angry ones, since you are going to share almost all your time with her and vice versa you'll play a big role in her perception of our village and family, remember we want her on our side"-

-"She made an oath…"

-"And we hope she will comply but you should not tempt fate, you reap what you sow"-

Tobirama kept staring him with the tense stance.

-"Tobirama I know you may feel useless now or even replaced but that's nonsense, we all have a role here, I could never replace you and that's why I need you back quick, I'm concerned about Mito and the baby and I need you more than ever, please pull yourself through this, I know you can"-

He was looking at the floor now, Hashirama had succeeded getting into his thick head.

-"Where's she?"- Tobirama said in low voice, almost a whisper.

-"She stayed two days with her troop to get reports and see all cleaned"-

-"You are giving her too much chores, we can't depend that much in an external unit"- Tobirama said regaining his normal tone of voice.

-"Actually I was planning you could fix that, we are an incipient village and we…"

-"Have to fix problems as they appear"-

-"Yeah, I'm happy you could get through your moody cloud"-

-"Tssk, go see your wife, she has been…awkward"- with that said the tension in the air disappeared,they were fine again.

-"Hahahaha! And you are clueless about women! Walk with me brother, I'll tell you the details of the mission"- Hashirama crossed an arm over Tobirama's shoulders and obliged him to walk by his side.

-o-

_Kokuyo's Lair_

-"Kokuyo-sama the head-basket is ready for travel, will you attach a note?"-

-"No, they know what they did, the head will suffice… are the apples ready for the next target?

-"Yes ma'am"-

-"Good, send me the report with my owl and process the remains to nourish the apple trees"-

The soldier nodded and left.

All resulted as expected, now she had to go back to her wife rol.


	8. Chapter 8: Scent

_Thanks for ur patience! here is some action for u to enjoy after the long waiting :B_

_Warning: contains explicit depiction of masturbation and oral sex._

**C8 | Scent**

-o-

_Hokage's garden_

Training alone and meditation sessions always helped him to put his mind and body at ease.

Nonetheless, he was still impassive, his body tense. He had been consciously delaying his bed time all this week, he knew some of this days or nights he'll enter his room to find it was no longer his own again. Makoto wasn't a noisy nor annoying woman but he was used to his own space, she didn't even talk that much, but her smell… after she left her smell lingered in their bed clothes, vests and coats in their shared wardrobe; the soft blend of floral shampoo, sweet perfume and the acid freshness of quince, he had to remember her every night he set down his head to sleep.

And he found himself wanting her.

When the maids finally changed their bed clothes and he laid his head on the pillow, with no smell but his own, he found himself missing her.

It was maddening the first days, he even found himself feeling jealous. Did she had a lover as kokuyo? someone who complies her lustful wishes?

Did she even have that kind of wishes?

Was just this woman who made him feel like a drooling boy wishing to have her touching him again? Or it would have happened anyway with any woman his brother had chosen for him?

~sigh~ He knew the answer, it didn't happen before in brothels or in his few liaisons during the war.

This woman got him the moment she glanced him in the saloon, her gaze piercing and calculating promised power, but she took it from him with a single side glance, disdain write in her face.

Two months is a long time, he had carefully buried this feelings and denied them to his brother so many times he almost believed it, but the mention of her impending arrival was enough to bring them all to surface and the thrill of rejection put a hole in his pride that could be offset just with apathy and hard words.

He hopped the training session could make him stop thinking about it, but the moment he finished and walked the corridor to his room his mind whispered she could be right now sleeping in _HIS_ bed, pouring her smell again all over his...their room. Since he couldn't go to the dojo because it was outside the complex he was allowed to walk, his old room was his permanent dojo and he ended using the bed on the room he gave her. He had been building up a desire for two months and didn't wanted to put that on her, he promised space and time and even if she granted him the pleasure of intercourse, deep in his gut he knew it would be for duty as all she did.

He couldn't understand why that sounded so bad to him.

After almost two hours of thinking, the cold stone bench wasn't that welcoming and he decided finally go to bed, why would she arrive now? the most introspective day of all.

He made the same routine since Hashirama arrived without her, staying outside the room a couple of minutes listening for someone inside, this time was no different from before.

Tobirama slipped into the room in silence and released the breath he was holding, not today it seems.

The impossible big white wolf stayed guarding Mito since her depart, the room was totally empty.

He opened the bathroom wood door to prepare himself a hot bath and all his body clenched when he received the heat and… that smell.

-o-

_Konoha (that midnight)_

when she reached the town it was far past bed time, it was strange to come back to a place where everything was so passive. Sometimes she wished she could submerge herself in the shadow of kokuyo and disappear forever as a person. As kokuyo all was simpler, he had an objective to fulfil; men to command; plans to realize; all the stupid protocols weren't necessary and he wasn't defined for what was in his pants… a shorter, adventurous and bloody life.

Why did she came back here then?

**Her father's hands trembling, the fire, a couch in his office**

Ah, she made a promise to her father, that's why she was a wife...

She set her horse in the stables and went to their shared room as kokuyo, climbing walls hidden by the shadows so none of the servants she didn't controled could notice her absence from the central compound. When she reached the paper window she let herself feel the wind on her face one last time, this freedom was no easily earned, she will enjoy it until the last second.

The room was empty, at least the bed.

Moonlight was reflected against the white sheets and walls, creating a strange aura of loneliness. She opened the wardrobe, looked her reflect in the full size mirror and throw herself to the soft bed. It was someone else's room, it wasn't her home.

Even if half the clothes in the wardrobe were made for her, the boudoir held her perfumes, and the desk was full of her papers, the sheets and the dresses held someone else's aroma. Him.

She needed a bath and sleep.

-o-

_Tobirama's Bathroom_

The water was calm with the light of a single candle reflected aside from the moonlight that seeped through the small windows. She was facing the contrary wall, her scruff lied on the edge of the bathtub embedded in the floor, hair spreaded through the wood floor and body submerged till her chest.

He couldn't move, think or talk, just stare. She heard him entering since she moved her head aside, her lips moved but he didn't hear, now he could see her profile, small nose and high cheeks…

"Tobirama!"

She was looking at him now, one arm out of the water resting on the edge of the bath, her eyes glaring at him head to toes.

"I'll be ready in a minute, can you wait in the room or do I have audience?"

Her acid comment made him touch ground again, she was his wife because of an intel arrangement and she didn't wanted him at all. He said nothing, closed the door and let rejection and anger pour out to build his wall with them.

He opened the window and sat in the porsche, soft breeze blowing leafs and flower buds, it was refreshing against his skin and helped emptying his mind. Five minutes later he heard the wood door, the towel slipping to the floor, the touch of clothes and the brush on her hair, it was maddening.

He raised and walked long steps towards the bathroom, he looked her askance while she combed her hair and closed the door softly, trying to hide his anger.

The bathtub was still full and he wanted to scream and destroy the room, all the damn thing smelled like her now!

He collect himself, went to the service door and called for someone. Two maids laboured in silence while he waited outside in the service area, he wouldn't go back to the room while she was awake, when they finished cleaning he came back, the bathroom was steam free and the tub was full with hot water.

Tobirama quickly disrobed and plunged his body in the clean water hoping that the heat would unclench his tense muscles, but it seemed the maids thought he was in a hurry and didn't cleaned it completely since the smell of shampoo and bath oils from the previous bath were still impregnated in the wood tub, hence, his new clean water.

This must be the so called karma.

He had two options: the first get out and reprove the maids for an incomplete job and wait again for them to re do the full job, earning a bad reputation with the staff in the process… and questions about his marriage status, or the second: stay and enjoy the hot water and the subtlety of her smell.

His brain screamed the first, it was just the right thing to do, if he was kind enough maybe the maids wouldn't get annoyed at all. His body by now was enjoying the second, his arms laid on the edge while all his body was submerged, muscles already submitting to temperature, senses submitting to stimulation.

He chose the second.

He had been a long time denying himself anything aside village administration and wellness because he didn't care about the other aspects of his life aside from job, body and mind but that was because he never had wanted anything out that group of things. Now, life circumstances had allowed him to explore something his brother had tried to push in him multiples times but it always became subjective and too complicated and he just didn't wanted to think about it anymore, maybe he just wanted to feel.

And so he did.

He rarely did this kind of thing, just when it was strictly necessary and his body hurt from negligence, however this time he allowed his hands to wonder, remembering the soft clinical touch makoto gave him a couple of weeks ago, adding some of what he would have liked her to do, to touch. He let his fingertips to travel through his pectorals, soft and almost not touching the skin, placing them over his nipples, squeezing them a little, allowing himself to let out a subtle sigh, just to travel down the water with the same softness to the skin on his abs, he could feel his pulse growing, the veins in his lower abdomen now visible, dilating to allow more blood to flow through, he had felt the first pulse of arousal when he opened the bathroom door and the steam rich with her smell hit him, felt himself growing hard at the sight of her in the bathtub, naked under the moonlight like waiting for him after a long absence...

He could work with that.

He continued going down touching his hardening length lightly, feeling the torturous way of the veins there, denying himself the direct pleasure of touching the most sensitive part, as she would do, slowly teasing his skin but not his head, touching the inner portion of his thighs; slowly first and the squeezing or scratching a little; in his mid eye she was between his legs nibling him softly, he missed her hot breath on his skin, how wonderful would that feel by the sensitive skin of his cock, how those small lips would kiss his length until the base just to feel her hot tongue all the way up until the pink head, sucking it lightly at first... He hissed low, his cock was nearly untouched but his imagination had plenty of material and was resulting very easy to work himself hot and needy, his cock was fully erect, throbbing against his lower abdomen, grazing the uncircumcised tip gently with each pulse of his hearth. He couldn't deny himself any longer, he touched it, tentatively, like she would do, he cursed silently for his inability to replicate the lubricating feeling of the saliva, since he was under water, so he squeezed his tip harder, imaging a small mouth sucking it, he trembled while keeping the sound minimal, traveling down with the same pressure till the base and then touching the soft sac of skin retracted against his hard member and then came back till the head in the same way. He squeezed the head a little harder, one thumb near the riddle and the other hand working his length, first softly but he was so hard, he needed quick release (it had been a while since he did this the last time) he pumped harder because it wasn't enough friction, imaging her head bobbing up and down, he could feel it now, the pull in his low gut and balls, he arched his back and panted hard using his legs for support while he pumped his cock faster with one hand, massaging his balls with the other, his hips jerking up just by reflex, thinking of her in his mind's eye, wishing to be inside of her, her walls instead his hands, her juices instead of water, her mouth silencing his pant and her skin close to smell her directly and not just a poor residual smell.

He came in the water trying the best to silence the growl he emitted, half arousal half frustration.

Shame was the first he felt after the orgasm washed off. God doom him, she was in the other room! just 5 meters and a wood wall separated them, even if she didn't heard him he had to sleep beside her pretending he didn't just touch himself thinking of how pretty her face would look between his legs, or how those small plump lips would feel against his member, how was he supposed to look her to the face again?

Since there was no answer he put his thoughts aside, finished cleaning himself and listened through the door just to make sure she was asleep. She wasn't.

He washed his face again and put the better poker face he could,like always, just this time he did have something to hide. He looked his reflect in the mirror, and all he could see was a hypocrite, a man who could not confront his partner with the truth. But what truth? He didn't thought he loved her, it was just desire, lust, there was no interest or care (at least from his side) he could admit to hold. It was just she was undeniably beautiful and desirable, and he was a healthy young man. Yes that was all.

He told himself it was totally normal and that she didn't need to know any of it, he dressed in his nightgown, dried his hair from dripping water and went to the room normally, just not looking in her general direction.

She was reading intel reports on her bedside, in her nightgown too, supporting her body weight in her right side giving her back to him, her head holded by her right arm. It was just a normal pose of reading -that allowed him to value the ample curve of her hip and the roundness of her gluteus, the light of the candles of her nightstand gave the best shadow to perfectly guess what was under the thin summer nightgown- he just got more material for his wicked mind eye.


	9. Chapter 9: Feel

**Ch9 | Feel**

_I'm soooorry it took too long, I'm having troubles to reach the point i want where is all the action ( if you know what a mean ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )) also if u are interested in being beta for this history please send me a private msj ;3! hope u enjoy this chapter!_

_Last chapter:_

_*She was reading intel reports on her bedside, in her nightgown too, supporting her body weight in her right side giving her back to him, her head holded by her right arm. It was just a normal pose of reading..._*

-o-

He ignored his pulsing groin and went to bed showing her his back, minded in falling asleep quickly. She wasn't on the same idea apparently. She put all the scrolls on the floor except from one and rolled over to look to his side.

\- "Tobirama? I need to talk about a report"- she said in low voice as if he were asleep already.

\- "Hello to you too"- his voice sounded a little too exasperated for his liking

\- ….

That seemed to took her aback, this woman was too inestable in her speech for his liking, she did not use honorifics with him, even if this marriage was planned for other reasons she should learn the ways of a wife or the rest of the council will suspect. Hashirama told them he was on their "honeymoon" as an excuse for the last two months of absence but if she keep that behavior they won't be able to hide the impoliteness of her interactions, since she already was on acid comments he couldn't help but answer in the same way.

She answered in low voice after a moment of pause.

\- "I'm sorry, I'm not used to this yet and i've been outside for a while"- she touched his shoulder in a way almost imperceptible, as if asking forgiveness.

Even as offended as he felt for her rejection he couldn't fail in work matters, Tobirama gave her a glance over his shoulder so she knew he was listening. She looked him for a couple seconds like she was waiting for him to turn completely, when he didn't she did the thing.

The scroll was a map marked with information she got in this campaign, in order for him to look it in his actual position, she supported her abdomen on his half turned back and unwrapped the map over his chest, her long hair recently dried fell over his face overwhelming him with that damned pleasant perfume he wanted so bad to avoid.

He could hear her voice in the background but the only thing he heard before his brain stopped working was something about a map recently actualized of their enemies, she didn't seemed to realize that her hair was all over his face while she was avidly explaining, pointing out places with one hand and holding one side of the paper with the other.

Tobirama was lost in his senses, the soft hair fell over his face like silk, the perfume of oils, shampoo and her own body odor made him want to nuzzle her neck and see if her skin was as soft as it looked, her body weight over him sent most of his blood to his groin wondering how would it felt if she rode him, slowly and sensual at first and then hard and-

\- "Tobirama!"- she exclaimed in exasperated tone.

He woke up from the enchantment just the moment he almost nuzzled her neck, her shadow projected by the candles and the map were the only thing obscuring the tent in his pants.

\- "I told you to hold the other end of the paper, if you don't want to cooperate this late just tell me…"- She said kind of irritated

Tobirama just looked at her with startled expression, maybe he felt sick yet?- she thought

\- "Are you alright? Your behaviour has been… kind of unsettling..."

She put the map away and made the gesture to laid him on his back by grabbing him by his exposed shoulder and push down, at the action all his warning senses awoke and he grabbed her wrist to prevent her from touching him again.

-"What are you doing?!"- Tobirama said a little too high, apprehension in his face, if she moved him too much she would notice his predicament and he wasn't in the mood for two rejections in one day.

\- "I just wanted to check your health, I left before you were fully recovered and you have some signs of mental instability"- he was squeezing her wrist a little too hard, that meant he was physically well at least.

\- "I'm fine, it's bed time, we'll talk about this tomorrow"

\- "If you have any discomfort you should told me, I can elaborate a new plan or return where I left the therapy, sometimes the mind doesn't follow the body"-

\- "I said I'm fine"- Tobirama barked with firm voice and tight teeths interrupting her clinical discourse, he squeezed her wrist harder and she winced a little from the pain, he disengage his hold immediately and turned over his side abruptly, his pulse fast and strong all over the wrong places of his body.

He hated the formality of her voice, it shoved in his face she was just fulfilling the contract when she offered help or showed concern. He would wait for the erection to go down and then will sleep in a guest room, he couldn't give explanations about his actual state of humor, not to her.

-o-

What was wrong with this asshole! She detected something off when he abruptly came into her bath and didn't leave immediately, but now he reacted aggressively without a minimum tease and totally rejected the health care she offered him and only him in sake to honor the nuptial agreement.

She decided to drop the subject and talk tomorrow since after he barked at her a completely unbelievable "I'm fine", he turned his back at her and a couple of minutes later he got up from bed and left the room in few large strides to never return.

It seemed he was avoiding her, the reason? Who knows, but a night of lone sleep in a wide comfy bed was good for anyone who has slept for weeks in the hard floor of the forest.

She quickly fell into deep sleep, unconsciously enjoying the musky, male scent that lingered in the bed sheets and pillows.

-o-

_Guest room (that same night)_

Sleep was proving to be difficult this night, the only thing he could think of was her, how she smelled, how she felt pressed against him, above him. Once he was alone in the spare room he walked in circles around the bed like a jailed lion trying not to submit to this uncontrolled and mindless desire, but it was too difficult to keep his hands of the tender points.

It wasn't neglection anymore, he had just touched himself less than an hour ago, still he found himself easily aroused by just thinking of what would he do to her if she let him...want him.

This was ridiculous! The fact that he could actually have her was the root of all this, he just had to make the demand and she will comply with her part of the bargain… unwillingly. The idea made his gut clench, he wasn't going to rape her by god sake, he would touch her in order to get her all wet and wanting, but right now he was too eager to just throw her on her back and have his way savoring, smelling, touching her and...UGH.

He threw himself in the bed facing the ceiling, his face covered in sweat, he couldn't sleep like this, he needed to STOP this line of thought.

There was no he way he was going back to his old room now improvised dojo which was a couple of meters from her, so he sneaked out to the barracks, there he got in the showers, the extremely cold water of the night put his body at ease almost instantly. In order to get his head clean of sexual matters he continued his swordsmanship practice with the light of a few candles, some guards saw him but recognized him immediately and left with a curtsy.

When he got tired after a couple hours he got another quick shower and went to the house studio, the light of the morning sun already peeking through the horizon tentatively, sleep finally reached him and the kotatsu table looked far too comfy, he seated and laid his head on the surface, was all he required to fall in deep sleep.

-o-

_Hokage's Studio (morning)_

Hashirama wasn't an early bird, not like Tobirama at least, who always woke up before the first sunlight touched the earth, he was more of a mid day bird if you could say so, but there was plenty of work accumulated and he had to do the best of the time before the baby's arrival.

He could have expected from Tobirama to be already working this early before the poisoning, when he saw him laying on the kotatsu the first thought was he had been working in the night and had fallen asleep while working. Hashirama was ready to reprimand him for been working while he was still weak but when he got close he realized there was no paperwork on the table, his hair was humid and was wearing a yukata from the barracks instead of his own. Did he overexert himself in the barracks and then came here to sleep? Why?...ah if he was avoiding his own bed there was just one reason: Makoto-chan had arrived.

Hashirama didn't understand Tobirama's insane efforts to avoid her, she had taken care of him while unconscious and a whole month after that… he had hoped for their relationship to improve in that time of intimal touches. He had caught some glimpses of the kinesic therapy Makoto gave him, it wasn't anything out of what should be, but Tobirama has never allowed someone to touch him that much, not even for sex, but he let Makoto massage him and he could tell Tobirama had enjoyed it, he saw how he curled his toe fingers when she loosened a muscle knot, he even let her bathe him once when his legs were too weak to sustain him.

Maybe he was overwhelmed for liking it too much?...Hashirama then remembered his distress in in the interior garden when he admitted she had gotten under his skin by just showing him a little of skin, yes! that should be, he didn't knew how to deal with feeling too much. He could help him with that, he was his dear little brother and the hopes of his successful marriage where on Hashirama's hands, or at least he liked to think it that way...it was so romantic~~

Tobirama was frowning in his sleep and his lips partially open, it seemed he was dreaming? Hashirama moved silently to his left side and placed a hand in his back making soothing movements, his face also rested on the table close to Tobirama's. When Hashirama touched him Tobirama opened his eyes abruptly and made a disgusted face when the first thing he saw was his brother face a little too close and that stupid smile plastered on his face.

\- "What are you doing anija?"- he let out with a tired voice and trying to put as much space as he could between them without leaving the table.

\- "You looked so cute"~~

Tobirama's response was a disgusted grunt while he massaged his lower back, 3 hours in that position made no good for him.

\- "You looked like you needed some love brother, why are you sleeping here if you have a beautiful woman warming your bed?"

Tobirama gritted his teeth and diverted his face away from Hashirama's view but he still could see the red tinting his ears, it was so easy to tease him.

\- "I'm not discussing this with you" - Tobirama said in an exasperated tone and made the motion to rise and leave the table.

Hashirama grabbed him by the wrist and pushed him back to his seat, Tobirama landed on the cushion letting out an angered grunt and facing his brother seriously.

\- "Who then?"- Hashirama said firmly, he was used to Tobirama's stubbornness, Hashirama knew he needed this talk.

\- ….- Tobirama played mute and kept glaring a random point in the background.

\- "Listen Tobirama, I know it's a little overwhelming in the beginning but it improves if you talk it out, I promise".

\- ….

\- "Maybe she was out a long period this time but she took care of you much more time, I saw it! She was very careful and loving and"-

\- "How can you know that" - Tobirama practically spit at him, Hashirama had heard Tobirama using this tone just to refer contemptuously to some Uchihas playing a particularly coward approach during the war, never ever had he used it on him, it caused him great shock.

Tobirama saw the blank look in Hashirama's face and knew it was his opportunity to get out and so he did, Hashirama didn't stopped him this time.

When Tobirama left Hashirama remained in deep reflection.

This woman was hurting Tobirama, probable unknowingly, but still… Tobirama would never speak like that if he wasn't silently in pain, because Tobirama always suffered silently, all the death, frustration, failures and loses the war bringed to them, he shared them when they were boys, but as he grew into a man he swallowed them all and used it to build a horribly cold wall, with time it became hard even for Hashirama to reach him, sometimes he feared for him, he feared the shadows will swallow him forever.

At the beginning Hashirama though the peace they were enjoying now had been paid with the blood of his mates during the war, now he knew better, the blood was just the entrance ticket to have a chance for peace, the true cost was being paid now with shadows and murky diplomatics arraignments and Tobirama got mingled in them quickly because like always he knew this truth before Hashirama and he embraced the cost immediately, trying to leave Hashirama out in the light while he sacrificed his live moving the cords hidden in his shadow.

Hashirama didn't wanted this for his only brother still alive. He wanted him to enjoy the light and the love that life could provide even if it was short. When the possibility of a marriage arrangement appeared it was fallen from the sky, Hashirama was certain this would bring Tobirama the happiness he was enjoying with Mito... and then Makoto-san resulted to be kokuyo and that wasn't even the problem, the real problem apparently was that they were too similar and none of them wanted to give in…was it? Maybe he should clarify the problem first.

-o-

It was still early, the maids indicated Tobirama was having breakfast in the common kitchen, something unusual since Tobirama was a very private person and liked to eat in his own chamber unless Hashirama requested his company, gossip between the staff was quicker than wind, this couldn't be repeated or the council and their enemies will know something was wrong with the early married couple.

Hashirama ordered his food to be served in his chambers and greeted Tobirama once more time while he swallowed down his miso soup quickly, apparently he wanted to be out there soon.

\- "You can continue your breakfast in my chamber Tobirama~"- Hashirama said while grabbing him by his shoulder, a firm grip that implied a command, not a suggestion.

Tobirama was a stubborn person but knew he shouldn't play fool with Hashirama the few times he was serious, he cursed mentally and stood ready to follow Hashirama to this stupid talk.

Hashirama walked slowly greeting everyone he encountered in the hallways like always, pretending nothing was wrong, when they arrived at the common chamber Mito was brushing her hair and Hashirama approached her, first kissing her forehead and then whispering something in her ear, Tobirama could tell it was about him since she gave him the "what did you do now" look and finished her hair quickly to leave them alone.

The food was served recently, hot steam and delicious bittersweet pork fragrance, Hashirama invited him to eat too since it was too much just for one person at breakfast, they ate it quickly and in silence, once their bellies were full Hashirama continued to his soup and his interrogation.

\- "So… are you ready to tell me what I don't know?"

\- …

*sigh* he would have to play the guessing game again with him… why had Tobirama to be so hard with words?

\- "You didn't like something about her?"

\- …

\- "Perhaps some manners are not like ours?"

\- …

\- "Or is it something she said?"

Tobirama changed the direction he was looking… so it was something she said...

\- "Is a problem in the private department?"

Tobirama clenched his hands under the table, he thought Hashirama couldn't see but it caused wrinkles in his haori

\- "Is it a problem in bed?"

His brow twitched, usually it took much longer for Hashirama to deduce Tobirama's line of thought but this time it was painfully evident Tobirama was having a lot of trouble keeping the poker face in this monologue.

\- "Is your wife denying herself to you?"

ah...Tobirama gritted his teeth, did he hit the point?

\- "Tobirama… i'm sure we can talk her around that, Mito could help, why"-

\- "SHE IS NOT DENYING ANYTHING"- Tobirama bursted with a yell, leaving his place on the table to pace around the paper door of the bed chamber, facing anything but Hashirama

\- "Hey! What is wrong with you, you are yelling me and saying harsh things to me but you refuse to tell me what is wrong! It must be something in bed since you are super angry after I touch the topic, you are not fooling me again and I'm not dropping the subject until you answer"-

\- "NGGG IT CAN'T...for god sake just leave me alone already... I have enough with her"- Tobirama hissed in low voice the last since he noticed the yelling could be heard from the hallway, he opened the rice paper door and entered the bedchamber, Hashirama followed and closed the door behind him.

\- "Alright no one is hearing us here, just spit it quickly, I'll keep it secret I promise"- at the words Hashirama made a little cross over his heart, such a childish thing for a grown man…

\- "...she… she said she would comply her duty if I asked"

\- "So… have you asked~?"

\- "NO!"

\- "Why?!"

\- "Nnggg"- Tobirama grabbed his forehead in frustration, this talking was proving far too difficult for him, it was humiliating.

\- "Don't you like her? I thought you liked her on your wedding night, or perhaps it was just my drunk mind?"

Hashirama was just babbling now, Tobirama was in the pinnacle of irritation and would spit out all if it stopped his stupid brother's chatter.

\- "Stop it! Of course I liked her, who wouldn't like her! with that firm ass and that stupid long legs and her soft hair and her smell, all I want is to fuck her senseless"-

\- "Oi oi I don't need that much detail!"

\- "You asked for this… I… I...this is all your fault"

\- "Aww Tobirama it's okay to feel like this, like you could explode for feeling too much, that's what love is about"-

\- "Love? Have you been listening? I don't love her, I just want to get lost in my own pool of lust, how could I love her if I have barely talked to her, I don't know her nor she knows me, and on top of all SHE DOESN'T WANT ME"

Set, it was all, he had said it, now he could go away to sleep in the studio for the rest of the day.

\- "How do you know that? Did she told you that explicitly? She took care so diligently of you, how could she not like you?"

God! Was he never satisfied?

\- "She asked for time, she said she wanted to get… used, besides she is like that with everyone, I'm no especial"

\- "Used to you?"

\- "I don't know!"

\- "But wasn't that at the beginning? it 's been like three months since that"

\- "There was an underling promise in her speech, like if I wanted to force her she would become unfriendly… I… I want you to take her away from my chambers"

\- "What?! I can't do that! People will talk!"

\- "I don't care, this is making me crazy, do you have any idea of what had she been doing while she was away?... It's highly possible she has a double life… another one…"

\- "Oh… Tobirama so you DO want to be special for her~ I didn't thought you would be that possessive… is that what annoys you the most~?"

\- "Stop playing fool. Just stop it, yes! I want her mine but since it's not going to happen I want her out so I could be in my room again, send her to his father, say she's taking care of him in his last days, anything will do!"

It broke his heart to see Tobirama like this, he had never seen this kind of desire in him, maybe because in his previous encounters women have come easily and directly to him, he didn't knew what to do if it was denied from him, he didn't knew how to woo a woman for which looks wasn't enough, he will help him, the solution was far from what he was asking for and would need skills he didn't posses *sigh* he will need Mito's help.

-o-


	10. Chapter 10: Unaware

**Hi! I dont know why this chapter was so difficult to write, I think it's me having a writer's block ;c, but well the inspiration came, i hope it's okey if you feel it's rushed then write it on the coments! (or write anything you want ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) )**

**Ch10 | Unaware**

Mito had foreseen a problem in the relation of those two but she would have never guessed Tobirama would be the one hurt, and so soon.

Hashirama whispered her something about problems with Makoto-chan and had asked privacy but she knew better, her husband had tendency to exaggerate his version of the story and since this was a delicate matter she decided it was necessary to hear the problem directly from Tobirama. She heard them hidden in her own bathroom and ohhh she had been right about it. If Hashirama told her how desperate and needy Tobirama sounded she wouldn't have believed him and would have lowered the profile of the current predicament.

That being heard she put hands to work, she couldn't let Hashirama to fix this, he was helpless and tactless with people like Makoto and Tobirama, they were just too different. She asked for her breakfast to be served with Makoto in Tobirama's chamber and went to find the big wolf in Hashirama's inner garden, he must miss his master.

-o-

_Tobirama's chamber (late breakfast)_

It wasn't strange for Makoto to have breakfast with Mito, so when she was requested the only thing that was unusual was to have it in her chambers and not in Mito's, she shrugged it off and got dressed properly, Mito gave her many silk robes intrinsically decorated to use over the normally plain clothes she usually wore, at least she respected her disdain for full kimonos, they had just too much layers for her liking.

Shibomashira came in first, he was composed in the corridor but as soon as he was allowed in the chamber he was all fluffy tail and licks, she had missed him too.

Mito had a little belly now but you had to look in order to notice over all the layers of clothe. They greeted and got to eat quickly, Makoto didn't eat since the beginning of her journal back to Konoha.

Unfortunately Mito had a lot to talk and while she did listen what she said, she limited herself to answer shortly or in monosyllables because she was really hungry… until she started asking for Tobirama.

"So… did Tobirama greeted you correctly last night?"

"Uhmm… that would depend on your definition of correct greetings?"

"Come on! It couldn't be that bad!"

"It was… strange"

"How so?"

"I don't really know him, I don't know if he's behaving normally"

"Well I know him a little more, maybe I could assist?"

*sigh* he wasn't in the room when I arrived, I took a bath and he interrupted me, you would say it was impolite, he was staring at me like I was soiling his water… an intruder, it wasn't nice"

"What?, are you sure that was his intention?"

"Well… what else could be? I finished quickly and got in bed while he bathed, I wanted to check some important details on the map I could forget the next day since he was still awake but he was very rude and rejected my medic assistance, he said he was fine but it was clear he was mentally unstable… also he was a little... aggressive"

"Aggressive? Did he…"

"He didnt hit me if that's what you mean, I'm no damsel, we had meet each other in the field, he just griped my wrist hard because he didn't want me to touch him"

"Really?"- Mito couldn't believe this woman was actually their spymaster, it was just so amusing, she couldn't hide her smirk.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure, he made it very clear... why are you smiling? He detest me after all the time I wasted helping him, is because I violated his personal space? is that irony what amuses you?"

"Hahaha, you silly girl! How can't you tell?! He doesn't hate you, quite the contrary, he is craving to touch you, what brings another question, why you don't let him consume the marriage?"

"Shhh… people shouldn't know that, how do you know? Tss, Did he told you?! And that's bullshit, you think a man with Tobirama's nature would bite his tongue about something he want?"

"He said you asked for some time to adjust"

"I wanted to buy time, and why would he respect that?"

"Why do you need time? And of course he would respect it, you are his wife now and the spymaster, we need you on your good side"- Mito said as she winked in the last sentence.

…

"Hey, why do you need time, you can count on me if you need help or… questions"

"Is nothing like that, I…- Makoto lowered her voice as much as she could- you know I'm Kokuyo… I can't afford to get… pregnant, not now, not ever so... I usually drink a concoction of herbs on daily basis but that old head maid didn't allowed entrance of the package because it was made in a whorehouse and would look wrong and arise questions if it was know some high lady in the hokage residence was drinking that..."

"Ahhh… oh well I see, so your problem is much more pragmatic than what I thought…"

"Anyway the old head maid is right, it will arise questions since I don't control all the staff here… I was planing to use the birds to bring me daily portions in small packages but if they lose it or get discovered and I miss a day it will be inefficient-"

"Makoto wait a little, I understand and respect what you are telling me but you have been neglecting you husband, you got lucky he was inactive the first months but now… he wants to be with you, you can't ignore him as when he was unconscious anymore"

"Ah? I'm not sure you understanded our relationship Mito… he certainly would prefer his room alone, he moved me out after the first day after all, not that it bothered me"

*sigh* Look Makoto-chan, listen to me carefully okay? Tobirama could be a little broody but under that he is a normal young man, and you are a very pretty woman walking in thin robes near him, sleeping beside him, touching him- even if it was for rehabilitation- he DOES like you, like a lot, maybe a little too much… *sigh* what I want to say is that he wants to have marital contact but doesn't want to push you because you are here mainly as a intell collector and secondly as his wife, Tobirama is a very objective person but he is losing his grip in this situation because he is fighting subjective and primitive urges and that's what causes his disturbed mind"

…..

A long and uncomfortable silence filled the room, Mito just waited for Makoto to absorb all the information she had given and was hoping she could understand it correctly.

"So he doesn't want me to touch him unless it's for sex?

*sigh* "it's not like that either, I mean, well in the beginning maybe, but you will get close in time… why did you have to paraphrase it like that? It sounds so wrong!"

"It's what you just said, sweet words won't make it better"

"God you are worst than him!"

"Even if you said so I can't believe it for certain, what someone else feels is very arbitrary, I can't risk getting pregnant or the time and energy that will cost me getting rid of it just because a conjecture…"

"It's not conjecture, it's a fact, he wants to send you back to your father because he can't stand being near you without giving in!... besides… I'm not telling you to… you know… penetration… there are other ways of finding pleasure and release… you should talk to him about your problem too, he will understand the limitations, but that doesn't mean no intercourse"

"So you are saying I can blowjob him to mental peace?"

"God you are terrible!"

"I have to admit it's a good alternative, but still I'm not risking to touch him in that way without confirmation, also how do I know he would agree and help me? Isn't it weird?"

*sigh* this woman was impossible... "As I said, Tobirama is conscious of your first mission, also we can seed and harvest the plants in the garden and you could learn how to make the concoction, yes?"

"Mmm… I thought that too, but it would take much more time and i'm not sure if he will want to cooperate"

"What a hardhead you have hmm? I already told you, anyway, you will began training again with him this afternoon, don't you? I think you will notice it then"

Mito gave her another wink adorned with a smirk and excused herself to her own chamber, leaving a confused Makoto in the room, the white wolf sleeping placidly at her feets.

-o-

_Tobirama's chambers (afternoon)_

Makoto dressed on her training clothes, black armless turtle neck shirt and cotton stirrup pants; a matching short kimono with a lime green belt, no shoes of course and ponytail as high as her own hair's weight allowed.

She waited for him to show up while meditating, she heard steps and hushed male voices half hour after the scheduled time, Hashirama opened the paper door abruptly, Tobirama looked distressed, the fact that Hashirama was pushing him to make him go inside didn't help, Mito must be hallucinating in order to think he liked her even a little.

Hashirama patted him with both hands on the shoulders a little too hard while saying "get it together" and then closed the door behind Tobirama who looked like a caged cat ready to run, he never looked directly in her direction while walking to their room paper door, presumably to change into training clothes.

He was greeted by the attentive eyes of the white direwolf in the bedroom and decided not to close the door behind him, just in case…

Tobirama changed clothes quickly, too conscious of the wolf intense sight on him, he could smell his distress after all, and emerged from the room slowly, when he finally had the decency to look her in the eyes she raised up ceremoniously.

"You are late"

… - Tobirama just looked the floor, a grimace in his face as if he didn't like the floor's wood style

"Five series of pushups before we start"

"Excuse me?"- Tobirama raised his head and said in bewilderment

"You are under my care, medically and now on your training, I have more things to do and you know it, I won't be waiting for your whims to come true in order to begin the session"- she said softly and firm.

"This is a sparring-"

"Sparring implies equal physical condition, which is not the case"- she interrupted him by raising her hand- "this is a workout because your muscle mass is in rehabilitation"

Tobirama knew when to keep his mouth shut, she was right about his condition and wasn't rubbing shit on his face on purpose,or at least her pragmatic tone didn't give that idea, leastways with pushups he didn't have to touch her so he began.

He dressed in the clothes which he could put on the quickest, those were plain dark blue pants and long-sleeve shirt. He did the pushups with no big effort, she knew he was training by his own but only in muscle force and reflexes, his aerobic capacity should be the most compromised. He seemed to have regain the prior muscle tone and force and that made her _very_ happy...his strong shoulders raised his body easily, in the second series his efforts pulled up his shirt a little revealing the net shirt under the coton, the latissimus dorsi and external oblique contracted deliciously… even if he didn't liked her she couldn't pass up the chance to admire such gorgeous carved anatomy, she will do her best in order to train every muscle group just right, too much muscular hypertrophy wasn't beautiful.

"We'll begin with endurance training after the stretching"

…- he didn't said a thing, just noded

Silence filled the room while they completed the katas, he was agile and precise as usual. When they finished and assumed their stance, he looked her and assumed his own stance reluctantly. She attacked quickly and tried disabling points first; Liver, neck, mandible, between the eyes, he avoided her strucks with some difficulty - he wasn't expecting that kind of attack, in fact he was not expecting any body contact for the first training and was determined to keep it minimum, sweaty bodies, grunts and whines were too much alike the dreams he did not wished to recall right now.

He gained control of the rhythm and she keep pushing him in order to see which was his current aerobic capacity, after 15 mins he already had a labored breath and was compensating agility with force, making less attack but more powerful strokes. She didn't wanted to get a punch of that kind on a training so she decided this was enough and used a chokehold to end the encounter… or so would she have liked, it seemed Tobirama wasn't done yet and resolved a counter for her hold, they didn't hit the floor but Tobirama didn't wanted to be restrained by her and they kept forcing each other in short quarters showing exquisite hand to hand technique.

She wasn't as strong as he was, she compensated that with agility, her movements too quick to allow him to regain impulse enough to push her down or knock her out, her footgame was impeccable and he was being forced to recoil. He had to admit she was good,it was entertaining to have an equal challenge finally (other than Hashirama) who smelt and felt much better (even covered in sweat), her skin was as soft as any woman's should be, every touch felt like a pang in his gut, electricity coming down quickly to his groin, the aggression involved in close combat was the icing on the cake, he could imagine her being this rude in other activities, now he knew how she sounded while panting, how she sounded in slight pain when he reached her one time... that sound was beautiful, almost a moan… when she reached him and tried a chokehold he was so pleased to have her clinging on him, he wanted more, his counter was automatic, he wanted her on the floor under his body moaning his name without that annoying kimono, he knew what was under it.

As if she would have read his mind, she striped of the black kimono revealing a tight black shirt, the sun was in the hottest point, when the wind is gone and she was wearing black, her sweat was dripping from her brow to the floor, high neck and all the shirt molded her figure perfectly, discovering her width shoulders and grabbing her small torso and narrow waist which lead to contrasting wide hips and a beautifully toned ass continued by strong tights, the pants left only her skin color to imagination. Everything started to happen in slow motion then , he felt his own sweat dripping from his face, the stupid heat of this particularly hot day, his face in flames, his groin throbbing, this pants tight… NO, he was so good until now, why?!

She removed her kimono quickly, the heat was unbearable and made her movements slower, she saw him staring her as if she was kicking a puppy when she removed the piece of cloth, he looked her head to toe and after a couple of seconds he began pacing around the improvised dojo, his face constricted in what seemed to be anguish, he tossed aside his own long sleeve shirt, wearing only the net shirt and made the motion to leave the room towards the bedroom, something made him stop before the door and deflected his way towards the wall, he punched it several times with both arms, that took her by surprise, she supposed this wasn't a common behavior… maybe He hit his little finger or he sprained his foot? She approached him slowly while He supported his head on the wall and whispered his name hoping she could resolve his problem, but when she spoke he grunted and struck his forehead against the wall at least three times before she tried to take him away from it, in that moment she knew she had screwed it, she made the wrong choice.

He took the arm she had used to grab him and forced her against the wall, she was now facing the wall while he used his own body as cage, one hand reducing her arm and the other aside her head. His head got closer to hers, she could heard him inhale, was he smelling her? she was sweaty, that wasn't pleasant.

"The practice is over"- he said, and released her.

"That's not your decision to make"- she turned to face him, he was showing just his back. "Tobirama what's wrong, are you injured or tired?"- she close the gap and grabbed his shoulder to make him face her.

"Stop it! I already warned you!"- he said as he tried to free himself from her intruse hands, he only achieved to make it worse, she used both hands to grab him by his trapezius, it send shivers down his spine, his erection clearly visible from the front pulsed in acknowledgment, and he let out a low pleasure groan…

"Are you in pain? Is the trapezius?yeah... You were a little tense, that must be, I can loose it-"

"STOP!"

He turned around and made his own chokehold on her, she lost her balance with that amount of weight, bringing them entangled to the floor. He wasn't restraining her totally, she was on her belly facing the floor, he holded one of her arms in awkward angle pressed to her back, her other arm was extended, he used his weight to pin her to the floor while using the other hand ho hold her upper back pressed to the floor, his legs holded her own with no great success, most of the weight was in his pelvis which… oh...OH… okay… Mito was right, maybe he did like her, but… she froze, what should she do now? Say something or try to get free from his hold?. He grinded his pelvis against her ass, she could feel his warm cock pulsing against her with each thrust and he was panting and groaning audibly, she decided it was enough when he sucked her earlobe and moaned low in her ear.

She freed her legs and raised her ass to his abdomen and back kicked him in right in the hip joint, he let her go and she used the opportunity to run to the bedroom where Shibomashira was,it was probably the reason why Tobirama did not enter the first time.

She just rejected his advances, even when she said she will comply… what should she do now?


	11. Chapter 11: Pressure

**Ch 11 | Pressure**

_._

_Previous chapter:_

_She just rejected his advances, even when she said she will comply… what should she do now?_

_._

* * *

Shibomashira looked her attentive, ears up, ready to jump over the enemy, she soothed him with a hand sign but it didn't take long before Tobirama opened the door loudly (apparently forgetting the big wolf), his face contorted in anger and ignominy.

"You will comply with the contract, now"- he said in a low groan, teeths tight and knuckles white.

"Now?, I don't think it's the right moment-"

He closed the gap between them in a couple of strides making her stop talking, he stopped just because Shibomashira raised in attention stance.

"Order Him to get out"- Tobirama was impatient, his breathing was still labored and his ears were deep red.

"I'll do it when you calm down… you have to hear what i have to say first"- She was glad to have the wolf here, otherway she would have to fight out her way towards Mito's safeplace, it was clear now she had allowed too much time to pass without an explanation and that he thought she was an obedient wife, now she was facing a very humiliated Tobirama with a visible bulge pulsing in his pants.

We'll speak later"- he hissed in low irritable tone.

"We should definitely speak more about it later, for now i'll be as brief as i can: i can´t consume effectively the marriage now- his eyes slitted even more, that clearly increased his annoyance, she had to add water to the fire if she wanted to avoid a physical fight…- it's not that i don't want to, you are a handsome man but i can't afford a pregnancy and my anticonceptive method was blocked since my arrival here"- She speaked quickly and systematically, she knew she didn't have too much time before Tobirama's hormones overshadowed his survival instinct resulting in him ignoring the werewolf warning, and the werewolf claws making a new scar in his body.

"What?"- Tobirama looked her dumb faced, at least his rage had subsided a little.

"What you heard, I can't consume the marriage until i can find a way to have a permanent supply of herbs to make the concoction by my own"

"How? How much time will it take?"

"That depends, I have yet to plant the herbs on the yard, they have to grow to be mowed and then dehydrated on the sun, I calculate three or four months… and then-"

Tobirama groaned loudly, more high than any of the others sounds he had made, he turned around, grabbed his face with both hands and walked away to rest on the other side of the bed, hands on knees and head down, a defeat posture. Apparently he had accepted he wouldn't have any "action" today.

It was kind of irritating, he had been stopped just by the wolf presence, she had to admit she had lacked in communication causing him distress… but that wasn't enough to oblige her to do something supposed to be on mutual accord. By his reaction she concluded he had accepted her plan for the inner garden (even if that took four months or more to be completed). She decided maybe she should give in a little if she wanted to keep things civilized, she was going to do what Mito suggested.

"You know… there are other ways for releasing sexual tension, after all...it wouldn't look good if you appeal the red district while you are married"

"Whose said i'll do that"- he replied quickly with the remains of anger he had harbored until a moment.

"Well..you are a young man as any, it's clear now you aren't immune to your needs, as apparently you used to think before..."- she said as she moved closer to him, she couldn't delay this anymore so as the saying goes "don't let for tomorrow what you can do today"

"I've had enough of your mental games for today"- He was still angry, as soon as he heard her moving he raised from the bed and went to the bathroom quickly slamming the door behind him.

That let her a little dumbfounded, she hadn't been playing any type of game, she was prepared to please him now (at least orally) but once again his pride got the better of him, it was okay for her, one more day without obligatory intercourse.

.

.

.

* * *

_Tobirama's Bathroom_

That woman was impossible, she was talking about what he thought it was? And she had the nerve to look at him like always, head up, plain face and that doctor tone she used on everyone… does she don't have blood in her veins? Even he considered it a difficult topic, he had said all those things because anger and arousal blinded his usual judgment, but as soon as the anger eased he was insufferably ashamed of his own words, her offer came from nowhere, as if she was asking about watering the plants… maybe he was the scandalous one and she was far more familiarized with the practice? That made him felt a little… inexperienced, he wasn't nescient to the topic but he just had practiced the most common, oral was way out his experience, not because noone offer herself to do it but mostly because he never wanted any of the whores or unknowns village girls _that _close to him, they were in war, everyone could be an assassin or a spy- it was very common for men to fall in that particular trap with female spies- and the act kind of perturbed him before he met this ridiculous woman. Recently, he had fantasized a lot with that particular action, now that she was willing to _do it_ he was crushed with insecurities, he assumed she proposed this in compensation for the lack of intercourse but was still obliged by the marital contract, not be cause she wanted to taste him or touch him… Ohhhgg...his cock pulsed only with the thought, it was still hard... demanding attention, it was becoming painful and he was more aware than ever of her presence behind the door, his underwear was slightly wet with precum, if he was letting her suck him one of these days then he should began by losing his modesty around her, at least in his own room from this moment forward.

The boiled water of the shower was steaming, making the room humid and hot, he threw away all his remaining clothes and leaned on the handwash furniture with one hand and the other pumping his hard erection, now in addition to all his mental images he had the feeling of her tonified and squeezable ass against his groin, it had felt incredibly good, he already knew she had small perky breasts, but her backside… it was a gift, a natural bulkiness and the warrior training with just the right amount of fat made her rear the most desirable part of her body which he wanted to rub himself with, he could imagine his cock scrubing between those buttlocks easily lubricated by her own juices, she would moan and bend her back lifting her ass for him... like a cat so he could penetrate her in all fours, she will bit her lower lip to conceal a scream as he pushed himself inside her wet cunt as it will suck him inside unintentionally, her body reacting just by impulse and need. He falled on his knees to the floor, his head and arm supported him on the furniture door now, his free hand pumping himself frantically while his hips thrusted the air searching release, he just wished to have that marvelous ass slapping his lower abdomen each time he thrusted her, each time her cunt sucked his cock trying to milk him inside her...yess, that's the way things should be, she should be always full of him, her pussy dripping his seed combined with her juices… ohhh. He pumped himself until it was painful, until every bit of cum was out of him.

He regained composure a moment later just to see the mess he had done, his cum laid over the furniture door he was laying on and all the things over it were scattered on the bath floor. He hoped the maids had not heard his show...

.

.

.

* * *

_Hashirama's Inner garden_

Tobirama wasn't going out of the bathroom anytime soon and she decided against to have to face him after he most surely pleased himself with the memory of recent events, that was a mental image she didn't knew how to process,so she went to Mito, searching scape and council.

It was enough she had to admit she was right about Tobirama's feelings, she hoped Mito was empathetic enough so she guessed by just looking her, but again she was wrong, Mito saw her distressed face but was too pleased to let her go without a detailed narrative of what happened between them.

"Mito please don't make me do it"- She said, although she knew the redhead liked spicy gossip.

"I waited too long for this, you will tell me everything, don't you want help?"

*sigh*

"I can't talk here"

"Yes I know, we are talking in my chambers with some tea and sweets"

"Mito this is a serious problem"

"It could be easily solved if you want"

"It's not that easy"

"We will see, come, walk me inside"

Makoto took Mito by her arm as a male escort and she walked in sulky mood towards the main chambers silently, she began the talk as soon as she closed the paper door.

"You were right all the time if that's what you want to hear to gloat over it, also he kinda agreed with my plan… reluctantly…*sigh* I have to say in my favor that I was going to do _it _but suddenly he didn't wanted to and fled towards the bathroom, probably to masturbate himself"

"Hey! Wait, you are going way too fast, and by the will of fire I didn't wanted to know that!"

"Well, me neither!"

"Okay stop yelling people will hear you… first, how did you know I was right?"- Mito said as she took a place in the large bed while nibbling on a cookie, a suggestive look in her eyes.

Makoto stared her silently and moody from the other side of the bed- "why are you doing this, do you enjoy my distress?"

"Oh my, no! Hahaha, dear why are you so dramatic, was it _that _explicit it even embarrass you at the thought of voice it out?"- Mito said in the most annoying aristocratic way she knew only to push her towards spilling it out.

"He rubbed himself on me while we trained! Like a dog in heat!"- Now that the adrenaline of the moment was off, indignation rise quickly over all the things she felt- "And then he tried to oblige me to consummate the contract right there! Does that man don't know the word seduction!? I could talk with him just because Shibo was there imposing presence… god now i'm really upset"

"Oh… well… He did sound a little desperate when he talked to Hashirama, hahaha…*cough*, don't look me like that, you see, that is exactly how it is, Tobirama isn't romantic by nature like Hashirama is, either you are anyway… aaand before you try to excuse yourself, Tobirama's demeanor is seen as "cool" by normal women so he never ever has had the need to seduce someone to his bed, normally the girls came to him after a successful campaign, and he rejected almost everyone, he's a private person you see, but I think you already noted that, so in conclusion, if he looked for your touch you should feel kinda lucky?"

"WHAT? Excuse me!? I can't believe YOU out of everyone voiced that out… I should felt lucky that someone who had barely talked to me used me to his own pleasure? Is that the kind of woman you are? WHERE IS YOUR SELF RESPECT"- Now she was pacing through the room throwing her arms in the air, Mito was impacted that a couple of words could make such a big change in the normally stern woman.

"Hey! Okay okay I overstepped, please calm down, I understand your frustration, I will rephrase it... *sigh* Is obvious you have a communication problem-"

"It's not the only problem!"

"Shhh… don't interrupt me Mako-chan…"- suddenly a thought hit her, why was she so annoyed now and not before? She knew she should lay with Tobirama even if she didn't liked him way before they sign the marital contract… did she had expectations related to the sexual relationship they will have… or more possibly… was she comparing Tobirama's treatment to someone else? A past lover!?

"Mito...Mito!, Why did you stop talking if you shushed me before!"

"Ah! I'm sorry is just… can i ask you something?"

"You are already asking…"

"*cough* haha right… it's kind of a sensitive ground but… Mako-chan, did you had to renounce a lover in order to do this pact?"

…..-"why do you ask that"- Makoto was facing the wall, Mito couldn't see her face when she asked, but she notecied the change in her voice, she already knew the answer.

"Did he treated you well?...did he loved you?...did _you _loved him?"

"Why you suppose my lover was a man?"

"Ha! You don't fool me my dear, I have see how you admire a well developed male body, and I know you miss him, don't you? ...Did you saw him in the last mission out of the village?"- Mito almost whispered the last thing, it was kind of sad to have to abandon everything just because your father ordered it… she had left her village too, but she was so young,she had very little memories of that place, and even in her youth she had always been betrothed to Hashirama, and she liked him since their first meeting.

"No. My relationship with him wasn't like that, we were partners before lovers, when my father ordered this alliance I cut the romantic relation immediately, we both knew this relationship would never have a future, It wasn't difficult, at least for me, we didn't see each other often, but yes... you are right about me unconsciously comparing Tobirama's poor advances with… _him_"

"Well… that explains why you are so annoyed… he must have been a good lover, in contrast Tobirama treated you like… like a thing"

"He was caring… I… I haven't think about this in that way… it's a little confusing, I can't expect for Tobirama to be like him, since I will not change my own behavior, I don't ask for flowers, gifts, nor even equality because i understand we aren't, I just want to be treated equally by the person is supposed to be my life partner... I took care of him and supplied everything I thought he would need… why can't I have that too?..._He_ did that"- she said the last three words with a knot in her throat, she almost never cried, she wouldn't do it in front of Mito neither… but now as she thinks deeply about it, it just brings pain and humiliation, she wasn't raised and educated to be the slut of some high lord, at this rate she preferred to contract a whore to look like her and commission her to please him until dry him out if he so much needed and wanted it. She unconsciously numbed herself to Tobirama's mistreatment to save herself multiple discussions and to secure her assignment as spymaster, but how long would she be able to suppress her own pride in order to not hurt mighty, young and handsome lord Tobirama?

"Makoto I understand you are upset, I know you are a proud woman, that you are making a big effort avoiding confrontation with Tobirama,but he can change, it's just he doesn't understand the problem, but Tobirama is a very comprehensive individual, he's a kind and honorable man… he is just… inexperienced in this field"

"So I must overlook his mistreatment because oh!, poor lord, he's so goodlooking and powerful he never needed modals so he doesn't know them?"

"Mako-chan, you are being unfair, you also avoided him"-

"I took care of him as a devoted wife would do, he was the one who threw me away, and you are right, i didn't complain because it was convenient for me to be far from him, I don't want to bear childs and being the wife of a young war lord implies that many times! But still… you know the heart of a woman Mito… and i'm one, as much as i want to deny it… i would never have change my mind about pregnancy, but this could have been different if he weren't such a douche"- Mito was stunned by the amount of bile Makoto had accumulated in this shorts months, it made sense anyway, the only person she could talk her mind freely was Mito, Tobirama was a wall with the sensibility of a stone moved principally by hormones and she had no friends here, maybe she had no trusted friends at all… except the ex lover she didn't see anymore, it broke her heart.

"Mako-chan..."- Hashirama interrupted Mito's introspection, he was by the second paper door in the main entrance, Mito didn't know how much time he had been listening but this wasn't good for Makoto's privacy and sanity.

Like Mito thought, as soon as she heard him she freaked out, she turned her head abruptly in his direction, her eyes opened in fear for being discovered, frightened for male retaliation, she moved back slowly towards the inner garden doors without losing eye contact With Hashirama, she looked like a frightened doe ready to run from her predator and so she did, when Hashirama took a step trying to advance towards her, she moved quickly and pressed her back against the door but she did not open it, maybe she remembered she had nowhere to flee, she did not own her own room, everything here she had to share with Tobirama, she was miles away from her home and her father's name served her little if she was not beside the Hokage's family, the Only safe place she knew was Mito's and now she did not feel safe here either, she looked Mito pleadingly, tears looming from her turquoise eyes, when she looked her Mito comprehended that while Makoto was objective and calculating by nature, most of the time in the court she used those traits and her stoic expression as a mask, that she was still young and wasn't that different from the village maidens who tried to gain Tobirama's favor by dropping feather like touches or whispering sweet words, but overall, she feared more the repression from Hashirama, she must had been punished or humiliated several times to be so deeply and unconsciously afraid of it.

She fled quickly towards the inner garden, Mito noticed it was night already when she opened the doors ... in that moment she understood why her enemies had given her that nickname: Kokuyo, she dissolved between the shadows of the trees as soon as the light lost its glow in the deep night.

.

.

.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW, I'M IN DESPERATE NEED OF FEEDBACK

Well here begins the drama! Hahaha…I'll make a clarification:

I'm sorry for making Tobirama look like an asshole, but analyzing his personality he doesn't look like a sensitive, romantic cute inside guy and he didn't need it anyway, he lived a short life after all… but! This is a fanfic, I'm trying to be as realist as I can without being too ooc (i only hope XD) since every fanfic I read about Tobirama he is secretly the best and most considerate lover while in his canon data he is stoic as hell, like very machiavellian, it just seemed wrong for me, this is how i think Tobirama would have been in his youth considering he practically was born warring and fighting. Makoto is like every woman who was obliged to choose between two choices during war: caretaker and mother or disguise her femininity and do some dirty job with her male pals, we all know it didn't go well in those times, the ones who successfully did it aren't count in history and the ones who were discovered were killed as witches, Makoto is clearly developing a mental pathology, she as all women in that era had been mistreated and diminished all her life for her sex whith the difference she had also been treated with dignity by his father and ex lover (as males figures), so once one knows it's not normal to be mistreated the normal course is questioning why the others are mistreating you, in response to her relocation and lost of her supportive loved ones she's becoming apathetic and destructive.


	12. Chapter 12: Thoughts

**sooooorry for the waiting! it was a draining chapter, a little difficult to write in order to make it not that OOC, hope you like it and thanks for the patience!**

**Ch 12 | Thoughts**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Ch 12 | Thoughts

.

.

.

* * *

Mito's bedchamber

"What did he do…"

"Why don't you ask your brother?..."

"*sigh*- you know he wouldn't admit he did something wrong…"

"It isn't something he did just now, he's being doing it since he met her"

"He doesn't do it on purpose, his speech is a little rough but he means no harm"

"Makoto can manage his talking, she herself uses a similar approach on daily basis… the problem is he's treating her like a whore"

"What!? Isn't it a little extreme to put things like that?"

"Tobirama only looks for her company when he wants a sexual approach, they don't coexist… besides… I heard the conversation you had with him in this room, he said that himself, he just wants to fuck her, didn't he say that?"

Hashirama was stunned, Mito was hidden in the room on purpose while they talked?

"Why did you stayed?"

"I knew you will need help in this matter, they are very different from you, besides you also heard Makoto's now"

"I thought a comprehensive male support will help her…"

"Her reaction to you also surprised me, we don't know the events she had to face during the war, she's like six years younger than us… I wonder where did she hide"

"I have looked for Tobirama's tantrums many times as we grew up, she can't leave the compound, she's too responsible to do so… she must be in the studio's archive, where we save the older pergamins and private mail"

"The hidden trap on the library?"

"Yes… I should tell Tobirama"

"But you said he wouldn't apologise…"

"We just need him to hear her so he can understand he was being a dick, he will not apologise, but he will alter his behavior"

* * *

Tobirama's bedroom

The room was empty when he finished his bath, he dried his hair the best he could and prepared to sleep, the big wolf was still in the room, but now he rested on her side's bed foot, the beast looked him attentive while he changed the bathrobe for his nightgown which make him be extra careful of his movements, he did it slowly as he could, taking care to avoid any aggressive or fast move.

When the main paper door opened soundly, he was ready to admonish her about leaving the massive wolf without supervision in his room, but it was quickly forgotten when he saw Hashirama instead, and with a serious semblance, no less.

"It seems I tried this subject too lightly before"- Hashirama said with no leaving questions tone, Tobirama said nothing. "I warned you about this Tobirama, why are you so tactless sometimes… I can't understand "- Hashirama walked the room impassive trying to use the right words in order to cause the correct impact on Tobirama.

"I gave you a nice woman and you behave like a spoiled young boy with a new pet, you try to use her for your own pleasure but neglect her wishes and needs and I can't understand why… why are you such a dick with her?, she takes care of you, she leaves her dog to guard you, she makes your paperwork, god, she is even avenging what the enemy coalition did to you, and you are angry because… what?! Because she doesn't openly desires you? How could she? You are a dick 24/7, you don't even deserve her care Tobirama! Marriage works on both directions, you are asking her to accomplish her duties while you do nothing about yours" -

"What? Im" -

"I didn't finish- Hashirama interrupted him and raised his tone-, you are a selfish brat, did you really think you could force yourself on her and keep things the same? What were you thinking!? You are reducing the first child of a notorious grand commander and our spymaster to whore labor, isn't that enough to put wet rags on your boyish impulses or do you need the wolf fauces on your balls to remember it?!" - Hashirama was screaming now, he felt so angry and frustrated, he didn't had thought this words, they just came out as he confronted his brother. It usually was the opposite, Hashirama couldn't remember another occasion in which he was the one admonishing, it was the first time and one could tell by just looking Tobirama's dumb face that he was also surprised.

What? The cat eat you tonge now? Say something!

"The Wolf is here to keep an eye on me, not to watch over me-"

"…...Really? Of all the things i told you that's the one that got your attention first?"

"No!"- Tobirama looked conflicted, but Hashirama knew it wasn't merely because of what he told him, he was fighting off his pride in order to accept his fault first… and then he could feel guilty...maybe.

"I…"

"Stop talking about you Tobirama! This stopped being about you the moment you were well enough to escape the main compound" - Tobirama looked him into his eyes finally, he had avoided Hashirama's face all the time making disgust grimaces, now he was aghast, his mouth was gaping like a fish out of water, he didn't knew what to say.

"The dog is taking care of you, in case you don't remember you were victim of terrorist two months ago and the only reason you are here breathing right now is because of her and her dog, you're forever in debt with her… but it seems you don't know how to pay with gratitude" - It looked like Hashirama was about to leave him but the lack of verbal answer from Tobirama unnerved him more, he needed more impact.

"I can't believe you of all the soldiers in this town to be capable of such an unjust and retrograde behavior, i'm so disappointed… - Hashirama paced around the room uneasy, he needed to give Tobirama a dead time or he would be thinking about this subject a whole month-...you have two nights including this one in order to fix this, she can't be sleeping on the studio's archive more than that, people will talk, and she doesn't deserve it, if someone has to be caged that should be you"- Hashirama poked Tobirama's chest painfully with index finger when he said the last words in order to make emphasis, hoping this was enough to get into Tobirama's hard scull and hopely… his heart.

Hashirama leaved the room closing the door soundly, walking heavy steps towards his room to reunite with his beloved wife, he was emotionally drained and physically tired, he wasn't looking towards the morning, it was going to be a long day.

* * *

Tobirama's Introspection

Tobirama stayed still in place where Hashirama leaved him, shocked and in deep contemplation about the situation. He had no one on his side now, even his brother turned his back on him, how could he don't understand?...of course he didn't, he had a wife who loved and pleased him since their first glance, he had that easiness with people, something Tobirama had envied since their childhood, he just couldn't do it, to smile sincerely to everyone, even to strangers, it made no sense for him and he respected their differences, he thought that made them stronger because they covered each other flaws... but not in this matter, Hashirama couldn't deal with his private life, his incapability for verbalise his feelings - because he supposed that was what was wrong in their relationship, wasn't it?- their relation began the wrong way with his poisoning, she offered her care for free, he didn't had to ask, he just welcomed her soft and caring touches once he was awake and when he no longer needed them he keep demanding her attention giving nothing in return but getting angry when she did for obligation, now that he said that himself it really didn't have sense, it was unfair and now he had to go there and apologise? That will not change their damaged relationship nor will make her change her feelings towards him, it will make coexistence more bearable at best, but will not fix this… maybe nothing will fix this, he wouldn't forgive that kind of disrespect, he would always bear apprehension in his heart and so she will if she's as proud as he thinks.

The benefit will be minimum in exchange for his severely hurt pride… but Hashirama didn't care anymore about it, he wanted some water poured in the fire as soon as possible.

Maybe a town girl would have been easier to marry.

* * *

Studio's archive (Makoto's introspection)

Old books and dust, it was a familiar smell. I spend a big part of my adolescence near them, in a library's archive near the devastated castles and abbeys in the coast, my father hid me there searching for old maps, medical records or old Commander's diaries in order to know the area fighting styles, geography or any advantage he could take in a new zone.

I found comfort there while I developed from child to woman and met him, Kuren, he was a refugee from one of the towns that were erased of the map for existing too close from the battlefield. He got there with her older sister and another young brother and my father took them under his wing, feeling guilty.

The older sister got married quickly to a warrior under my father's command and the two boys were trained as warriors. Kuren was the more promising, he was a quick learner and was an avid tactical theory lector. we were the same age and when I saw them sparring in the abbey saloon I had already readed a lot about the art of combat in order to know some parry stances to put to practice, it amused my father that I learned that much just by reading and he let me practice with them, maybe he shouldn't said yes, if he could have said no to me just for one time maybe I would have married Kuren at a young age and he would be the new commander of the coast. Instead I excelled in dual daggers and Kuren became Kokuyo's right hand, bounding him to illicit activities for life, leaving the command of the coast to my sister's husband, one of my father's loyal subordinates, but not the most brilliant.

Life would be simpler, I would not have to carry the heavy bag of pride, I could have allowed myself to love Kuren back, maybe I would be dead by childbirth, or deadly bored in my father's house but in a better company and for certain not alone.

Maybe I could be happy like the silly town girls that didn't wasted efforts trying to live a different life, an adventurous and more exciting life.

It didn't played as I thought.

With time it's clear there's no place for someone like me in this world, not yet at last, with time it's clearer that my old nanny was right, it's always exciting when you are young, but as time charges the bill you find yourself inevitably walking towards what society says you should do, the place nature assigned you the day you were born.

I thought long and deep if I should stay here serving the alliance, or if i should ask Hashirama to fake my death and serve only as kokuyo, this accord with Tobirama didn't have a fix, I tried my best to hide my pride and bite my tongue but i'm certainly not going to sleep at peace again after an attempt of sexual assault, he wouldn't have been victorious, cause I could defend myself, but i should never have to go through that at hands of someone who was supposed to protect me, maybe not loving me..but at least..care for me in the first place.

As i'm deep in thought i got interrupted by the archive's floor cracking, slow heavy steps, an adult male, he's trying to open the trapdoor with some difficulty, could be Hashirama? How did he knew she was here?

The trapdoor opens smoothly after seconds of trying, the ladder unfolds and I see feets in white socks and blue nightgown… Tobirama's nightgown.

He doesn't have the patience to descend feet by feet, he just lands himself five steps from the floor, his nightgown is half opened in his chest, it's not extrage, it's a warm night. He walks three steps before I get up showing all the hostility i can in my face, it works, he stops. The soft light of a single desk lamp isn't enough to illuminate his expression, I can only see some of the light reflected in his eyes, his expression and intentions are uncertain.

"What do you want know, you didn't have enough?"

"..."

"This place is too small for the two of us for my liking, be brief"

"I came to apologise"- She didn't expect that, she learned very early that Tobirama isn't one to apologise first.

"Hashirama sent you?"

"...Yes"

"..."

"But if i'm here is because i came to the same conclusion as him"- Tobirama voiced slower than usual.

"I'll hear you but i do not guarantee acceptance, and do not come closer"- I couldn't hide my apprehension.

"..."- he just looked me directly for a couple of seconds as if saying that he will stay there, like dogs do to their masters.

"I've been unfair, to you and... to my husband duties- he made a long pause-...I have dishonored and mistreated you and for that i deserve punishment and opprobrium- He sighed like telling himself he could continue this without dismay- I did it feeded by frustration and lust -he admitted- I should have been more sincere to you and myself respect my feelings and needs… and i'm heavily ashamed of my behaviour- he was looking at the floor until now, he raised his head looking me in the eyes- i'll do my best to not fall again to that state and if i don't keep my promise you will be released from your duty as wife here and you can serve as kokuyo or as lady protector in your father coast house… but i can't broke the marital union, my brother wont let me"- -his eyes were sincere and kind of desperate when he said the last, he spoke slow but firmly, as if he practice it several times before coming here.

"That's your best offer?..."- I know he can't give more than that, but still his practised words are like putting salt on my hurted pride, he expects me to accept this answer and go back to bed? He accepted he needs to speak his mind to me but refuses to do so now, the moment he should explain himself the most… I can't accept just this.

"..."- he grabs his forehead thinking what to say- "what do you want me to say?"- he ask exasperated after a moment, as if it's not clear enough.

"I want you to speak!, you just said that's the problem, you want me to conform with that practised boy speech only? To go to bed with you as if nothing happened? Wha-"

"alright I get it!, you want me to speak, to tell you things i have told no one? To you, some lost coast girl that comes from nowhere to invade MY space, isn't it enough that i have to share my life with you OBLIGATED that now i have to tell my darkest thoughts which is the only thing that i own in this moment! Why? Why do i have to do it!?"- His words burst let me cold, so that's what he really thought of me, i knew he was annoyed but it seems I came to terms with this new life much faster than him.

"Then why did you needed to touch this annoying coast girl, ah? Because that's what caused the trouble, not a fight for private space!"- I find myself throwing him all the bile i have, how dare he to say those words after i saved is miserable life from poison… the most i talk and share with him, the most i think i should let him die that day, to live as a widow protected by Hashirama.

"You are impossible!"- Tobirama grunts and spins around in place covering his face with both hands- " what do you want to hear, you never want to lose, nothing is going to get you placated!"

" i want the truth! You just said i'm annoying and invasive and you are soo obligated to be near me, why did you annoyed me then, you could go to a brothel and fuck all the whores you like and want!"

"It's not the same!"

"Of course it's not the same, i'm no whore! I won't bear you grunting over me like an animal for some coins, cause i have DIGNITY!"- I was screaming and so was he, it was so humiliating have to clarify this to someone who is supposed to take care and respect you, angry tears threatened spilling.

"I know!... I know, i'm not the beast you think i am, i value all the good things you have and for that you are a desirable woman…-"

"It looks like you just want to fuck me and throw me to the next room during the day"

"Silence woman!... you wanted me to talk…FINE…-He put his hands on his hips and started talking looking at the walls after a silent moment of glance fight- I… you are a desirable woman, i felt it, the pant of want the moment I saw you, I felt the power and sense of victory in which you carry yourself, and since that moment you took it away from me. You discarded me instantly. Sonja (the maid who raised them) was right and wrong, you are a trophy wife, you are beautiful and graceful and… and brilliant, a proud warrior, caring and... you saved me, how was I supposed to be immune to that…- he stole a short glance in my direction, as probing my reaction- ...then the poisoning, you think i don't know you were the one that keep me alive, Hashirama make his personal goal to make it clear for me, I was… overwhelmed… I needed you, to hear you, to touch me, to sense you close, you did it just because you made a vow, because you were obligated, I felt… jealousy of everyone, even Mito, I wanted you to do it because you wanted, to treat me like yours and to you to be only mine- He said that to my face, i didn't knew what to do, so i diverted my eyes at the floor, this sincerity was a little too much to take it at once- ...and then you left and what was I supposed to do?, i was locked in the rooms pacing around imagining all day if you were with a lover while i missed you like a fool here… it was maddening, it make me angry with you, with me for being so stupid to fall in dependance of such banal need and feelings…"-He fell silent suddenly, he was breathing fast and covered some space when he was speaking he was at arm's length now.

She didn't knew what to say, he was confessing he indeed had deep feeling towards her, while she was still trying to come to terms with being married to someone, she didn't harbor any good feeling toward Tobirama after all this time, she felt bitterness just with the thought of him, it melted a little with his confession, she felt horrible for not noticing before but the short moment she considered to forgive him and allow him to be closer or allow herself to maybe fall in love with him was cut out by the strong smell of sake coming from him when she tried touch to calm him down, she recoiled when she noticed he couldn't hold still in place, he didn't look like he took two or three cups, he was utterly drunk, she push him back and he lose his poorly hold balance and felt over his ass in the dusty floor.

"How many bottles of sake did you swallow in order to sepult you pride and come here to tell me this?"

"What?"

"I said how many!"

"..."- he just diverted his eyes away from her.

"You drink so much you don't remember or you don't want to tell me?"

"..."- he didn't answer, he made his best getting on his feet with dignity

"Go way…"- she was so angry, she almost believed he had changed a little, that he was opening and wanted to build something, but what use have that if it can't be done sober? If he has to drown himself in sake to talk to her honestly? She spill the angry tears, she was so angry and Tobirama didn't move more than his drunkard spinning

"I SAID GO AWAY!"- she screamed the top of her lungs while she pushed him towards the ladder, he tried to grab her hands.

"DO NOT DARE TO TOUCH ME AGAIN EVER!"- she pushed him against the ladder, she couldn't see his expression, they were too far from the lamp, she heard steps upside, it seems someone heard her screaming, he climbed quickly, slipping two times before he closed the trapdoor soundly.

* * *

Archive

He was pushed up by the guards who looked him confused, he hit the trapdoor and it closed abruptly, he stayed on the floor regaining his breath, he thought this will be the fix what Hashirama wanted but he knew it didn't work when he heard her low weeping, she cried like a prisoner, afraid to be heard. It broke something deep between him he didn't know he had.


End file.
